


[盾冬]Bucky只想把一个绝世Alpha追到手

by ConstanceRahe



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 56,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceRahe/pseuds/ConstanceRahe
Summary: 艺术系学长A/外语系校花O长得好看的人在全世界都是有特权的长得好看的Omega在校园里横行霸道的就只有他一个了
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

1

巴基第一次见到史蒂夫就被他的美貌所折服。

彼时他的下半身还浸在水里，嚣张跋扈的腹肌和胸肌张扬外露在波光粼粼的水面上，午后的阳光把他的头发染成灿烂的金色。这位炙手可热的游泳池宠儿正伸手把额发往上随意拢在脑后，水珠顺着发梢淌到脸颊，再从棱角分明的下巴滴在宽厚的肩膀和坚硬的肌肉线条里，湿漉漉的脸蛋和上半身折射出诱人的光泽。

“罗杰斯！”

一声爽朗的男性呼唤从远处传来。巴基急忙把眼神转移到声音来源。

一个留着成熟O型胡的黑皮肤帅哥从池边走来。

“嘿，还有多久？”

“这就出来。”

周末下午正是泳池人多的时候，因此巴基就算把目光一直钉在这个名为罗杰斯的性感帅哥身上也没有什么——他不过是花痴堆的沧海一粟。

他就要出来了，看光他的上半身可不够，巴基抿着嘴角竭力忍住流口水的冲动，目光炯炯地等待他芙蓉出清水的一刹那。

就在巴基正痴迷他的线条流畅修长健硕的大腿的时候，一只纤纤玉手掐住了他的肩膀。

“唔？娜塔莎？”

“詹姆斯少爷，真没想到能在这里见到您，据我所知，您不是不敢下水不会游泳吗，您不是说游泳池是您在这个学校里最不喜欢的地方没有之一吗，您不是还建议皮尔斯校长拆除游泳池建成泰国菜餐厅吗，啊？这是怎么了，你这个小吃货现在对着谁流哈喇子呢？”

“够了，够了。”

巴基不得不捂住眼前身穿三点比基尼连来游泳池也要浓妆淡抹的美艳女神的樱桃小嘴，这张嘴可比来复枪还要厉害，再让她嚷下去他就要变成新的泳池台风中心了。

不过，就算不让她说，也有不少人已经把目光往他们俩身上聚集了，毕竟娜塔莎是学校里唯一一个有资本有能力跟他争夺海德拉终极校花称号的人了，他们俩站在一起，那就是前无古人后无来者的养眼时刻。而最妙的是，他俩还是出了名的好哥们好闺蜜。

“塔莎，你看到那个人了吗？”巴基朝娜塔莎歪头，暗戳戳地把眼神扔到正在岸边穿衣服的史蒂夫身上。

“嗯。”

“你知道他是谁嘛？他是谁嘛？”

娜塔莎对巴基的花痴相投去深深的鄙视。

“倒是略有耳闻……”

巴基知道娜塔莎的“略有耳闻”绝不是字面上那么简单，眼睛里不由冒出几颗小星星。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，艺术系三年级在读，身高184厘米，体重180磅，目前……单身。”

巴基等了两秒钟，发现娜塔莎没有往下说的趋势。

“还有呢？还有呢？”

“这些还不够吗，我的小少年，我觉得已经足够下手了。”

“什么话！别用那种词形容他。”巴基义正言辞，“我……只是想找个好一点的切入点而已。”

娜塔莎啐了一口。

“因为长相和身材的缘故成为艺术系当之无愧的系草，而且他还是第一个出画册办展览的学生，所以也算是秀外慧中，喜欢绘画、游泳、健身、晨跑，嗯，住在校外蔓越莓街318号的公寓楼里，那个跟他在一起的黑人是他的室友。”

“噢……”

“他是个Alpha，当然就算我不说估计你也感觉得到……你可别被他的外表骗了，虽然他看起来笑容很多，阳光帅气，但实际上玩世不恭，喜欢把情感玩弄于股掌之间。据说以前他交过很多女朋友，但是都没有一个修成正果的。”

“那不是正好嘛，修成正果了还要我干嘛。”

“哎，你不是认真的吧？”

“想泡他是认真的。”

娜塔莎噗嗤笑出来，“那好吧，这场好戏我可不能错过，你别给我丢人啊。”

“当然了，我不是有你嘛。”

巴基讨好地搂过娜塔莎的肩膀，在她粉嫩冷傲的脸蛋上啵了一口。

“找死啊你！”

2

詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯不是一般人，更不是个一般的Omega（全世界的Omega都在想方设法地隐瞒自己的身份，只有他堂而皇之地开诚布公还没有人敢随意靠近，更不用说非礼什么的了），当然他追一个Alpha也不会用一般的方法。

那些在他写生时假装邂逅，上课时假装走错班级，交际舞会上主动搭讪……这些俗套戏码他都不会用。他是谁，他可是外语系的天才，能流畅地用英语、俄语、德语、罗纳尼亚语交流的N学位同修高材生。

常言道不怕花痴常惦记就怕花痴诡计多。娜塔莎不愧是情报系里最出色的女特工，不出两天就把史蒂夫的近期行程弄得一清二楚。

“罗杰斯是个不会旷课的乖学生，不过三年级的课已经不多了，所以周一至周五有三堂绘画课，两堂鉴赏及历史学课，其他的时间他大多都是课外写生、运动健身、写写论文什么的，周六会在索菲亚艺术馆办画展。”

“哇哦。”

“别急着感叹，你有什么打算？”

巴基失魂落魄地在娜塔莎柔软的大床上滚了几滚。

“哎呦，难道我还得等到周六么……”他掰着手指头数了数天数，“我要欲求不满急火攻心而死了……”

娜塔莎扬起纤巧玉足踹了他一脚，不过却不担心，她知道巴基已经有主意了。

3

史蒂夫是个自我要求很高的学生，所以即使他能以自己的名字在全国有名的艺术馆里办画展，成为海德拉综合大学的天之骄子、校长和系主任的骄傲，他也绝不自满，保持谦虚低调处事的态度同时赢得了同学和客户的好感。

都说金无足赤，人无完人，可这条定律在史蒂夫的身上似乎不太适用。

巴基在画廊里逛了个遍，越逛越喜欢，史蒂夫艺术天分之高还在他的预料之外，画作风格诙谐幽默又不落于俗套，构思精巧又饱含深意。

他反复走了一遍又一遍，却没有走到史蒂夫的身边。

史蒂夫现在忙于应付两个有购买意向的顾客，无暇顾他。

那两个客户都是生面孔，着装和语言表示他们不是本地人，一眼就相中了海洋列车和马戏猴子两幅画。

眼光真不错，旁观的巴基在心底欢呼。

史蒂夫看到两个西装革履的财经界人士对他的心爱之作指指点点，自然要迎上去，可是他们的罗马尼亚语在他的能力之外。这两人的笑容和目光透露出的赞叹之情，让史蒂夫既欣慰又无奈又着急，早知道他应该带一个语言翻译器的。

“Domnule Rogers, îmi place foarte mult această imagine……”

“先生，请问您会说英语嘛?”“抱歉，我听不懂罗马尼亚……”

史蒂夫手足无措，眼前两个客户兴致勃勃情绪高昂，不一会旁边就聚集了另外一小圈游客。

巴基也跟着凑热闹，他当然能听懂那两个罗马尼亚人在说什么，他可是运用了皮尔斯的手腕和郎姆洛的帮助才促成这一刻，就等着最后的英雄救美桥段。

史蒂夫也看到了巴基，这个俊秀的年轻人站在人群的最前面，一会看看罗马尼亚人，一会看看自己，精光灵动的大眼睛明显表示他完全掌握住了情况。

史蒂夫病急乱投医，给他使了半天的眼色才吸引住年轻人的注意。巴基笑着从人堆里出来，站到史蒂夫的旁边，为他充当翻译。

“Vrei să cumperi aceste două tablouri, domnule?……Domnul Rogers este dispus să vândă. Putem discuta despre prețul specific și alte chestiuni separat?……Voi doi sunteți aici pentru a întâlni clienții. Când vă este convenabil?……OK, vă rugăm să lăsați o informație de contact?……Ok multumesc Ne vedem saptamana viitoare.”

史蒂夫简直要看呆了，这个年轻人看起来比自己还要小一点，却没想到对罗马尼亚语如此精通，不仅跟两个客户沟通流畅，而且毫不怯场进退有度气质绝佳。

巴基一边跟客户沟通一边询问史蒂夫的意见，“那就跟他们约下周好了，具体时间让他们定？我估计他们除去见合作商的时间，可能会约在周末了……这是他们的名片，你的名片呢？”

“……哦，好。”史蒂夫急忙递上自己的名片。

两个客户无非是看上了这两幅画，问是否愿意出售，另行商议价钱等例常事宜，可再简单的话语言不通就不行。巴基算是帮了史蒂夫的大忙，送走两个客户，史蒂夫就拉着巴基非要请他吃饭。巴基“拗不过”只好答应，还表现的不太好意思不太情愿似的。

离闭馆还有一点时间，史蒂夫确认晚上巴基没有其他事，很不好意思地让他在馆里再等他一下。巴基求之不得，等史蒂夫前脚一走就迫不及待地向军师汇报战果。

“塔莎塔莎！他要请我吃饭！”

“看他这么急迫，今晚是不会放你走咯。”

“嗯~这个如狼似虎的小可爱……”

4

事出突然，史蒂夫没时间好好地规划吃饭地点、路线、着装等事宜，他用巴基在画廊等他的十五分钟迅速计算了一下，离这里两条大街的玫瑰爵士是他现在最好的选择了，他以前去过一次：交通比较便利，饭店装潢偏华丽情调，特色牛排味道不错，整体消费偏高但他可以接受，而且，这个点去没有预约只有它还会有空位了。

巴基顺从地跟着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫背着双肩书包和画板，跟巴基并肩走在大街上。

“抱歉，让你等我这么久。”

“没有呐，我本来就打算多逛一会的，你的画很棒。”

史蒂夫停下来，认真地瞧了巴基一眼，朝他伸出手。

“我还没有好好介绍我自己呢，我叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，艺术系三年级。”

巴基握住他的手掌，“我叫詹姆斯·巴恩斯，外语系二年级。”

史蒂夫握着他的手掌摇了摇，“我可从没见过二年级就能把罗马尼亚语说的这么流利的，莫非你就是那个同时修四门外语的外语系天才？”

“那也比不上开画展的天才画家啊。”

史蒂夫和巴基对视着同时笑了。

巴基先把手抽回来，“好了，我可真的饿了呢，我们去哪吃饭，史蒂夫？”

“我知道附近有一家店的牛排不错。”

“好。”

“除了罗马尼亚，还有什么语言啊？”

“俄语、德语，还有法语。”

“天呐……”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 昨晚巴基总算如愿以偿地跟史蒂夫正式认识并且一同吃晚饭，史蒂夫本想送巴基回家却被婉拒，于是他给巴基留了联系方式。

5

“詹姆斯！”

娜塔莎一进门就看到巴基穿着鞋在她的沙发上活蹦乱跳，顿时美目怒瞪。

“塔莎！”巴基飞奔过去抱住她的肩膀用力晃了几下。

“哎呀，不知道的还以为他给你饭里下了迷魂药了呢。”娜塔莎给他从脖子上扯了下来。

“没有呐，但他真的好棒！”

“嗯？你指的是哪方面？”

“我是说为人啦……”

“说来听听。”

6

巴基留着一头时下流行的毛寸学生头，棕黑色头发微卷，打理后仿佛定型般微微凌乱地覆在形状完美的头顶，露出饱满光洁的额头，充满了少年感。湖蓝色的眼睛与白皙的皮肤相得益彰，他的长相俊秀而偏可爱，看起来比实际年龄还要更小一点，微凸饱满的嘴唇颜色比女孩的口红还要鲜艳，尤其在他时不时无意识地用舌尖舔过后。

史蒂夫知道这就是他原本的样子，不加一星半点儿装饰，但他却无法相信一个人可以长成这样——瞳孔幽深如平静的湖面，时而被修长微卷如蝶翼的眼睫漾起波澜，不哭泣眼眦却会天然泛红，鲜艳欲滴的双唇诱人却不自知，皮肤白皙得不像话，俊逸秀美如同千年吸血鬼，却偏偏拥有一副可爱的圆脸，笑起来嘴角不自觉上翘，眼睛眯起来像慵懒的贵族猫。

美丽而危险。

史蒂夫自恃见过不少美女俊男，恋爱经验也算丰富，虽不算情场高手，但也不至于见到一个美男就把持不住。

但他今晚，在餐桌上已经第三次把目光投向对面人的盘子里，看着他熟练地切下一小块七分熟的牛排，沾了沾旁边小碟子里的黑椒汁，再送进嘴里。红嫩的下唇染上一点酱汁，腮帮随着咀嚼有节奏地一鼓一鼓。

史蒂夫终于舍得把目光落回自己的盘子，心思却不在食物上，牛排和蔬菜沙拉都味同嚼蜡。他想说点什么。

巴基咽下一大口牛肉，喝了一口橙汁，心里赞叹史蒂夫挑的地方点的食物都太棒了，把他的馋虫都勾了出来。

他抬起头，发现史蒂夫又在直勾勾地盯着他。

他可没笨手笨脚地把什么东西吃到脸上吧？

“史蒂夫？”

“嗯？”史蒂夫很快回答他，仿佛从来没有走神过。

“有一根睫毛在你脸上呢。”

“唔。”巴基鼓起腮帮，“我老是干蠢事，快告诉我它在哪里，我可一点感觉都没有。”

史蒂夫伸出手，巴基乖巧地把脸凑过去。

史蒂夫的右手掌轻轻贴在巴基的左脸颊，柔软细腻的触感令人心神荡漾。拇指和食指在眼睛下一小块皮肤上很轻地揉了一下，接着他的手掌离开了巴基。

“看。”

史蒂夫把手指头举起来给巴基看，然后轻轻一弹，“睫毛”就掉在不知道哪里去了。

巴基睁大眼睛好好看了一下，他真没看见睫毛。

然后他再干什么都没兴致了，心里一直念叨着到底有睫毛还是没睫毛……

巴基咽下了盘子里最后几块牛肉，喝光了杯子里的橙汁。

史蒂夫觉得晚餐就要结束了，虽然他很不想结束。

“晚餐很不错，谢谢你的款待啦。”

“别客气，你喜欢就好，还要谢谢你今天帮忙呢。”

巴基用餐巾擦了擦嘴巴，把下唇的一点酱汁也擦了干净。

史蒂夫的喉咙不自觉滚动一遭，他的某种冲动也跟着被擦掉的酱汁一起沉息了下去。

7

作为一个在各方面都above average的Alpha，史蒂夫是十分想知道令自己产生好感的对象到底是个Omega还是Beta的，但鉴于在公共场合随便释放信息素是很不礼貌的行为，因此无法从气味上判断巴基的属性。

他有90%的把握觉得巴基是个Omega。

巴基可绝不知道史蒂夫现在脑子在想什么。夜晚的风大点，他披上外套，跟着史蒂夫走出餐馆，也绝不知道史蒂夫在他转身的时候下意识掠过他的后颈。

什么都没有。

这不是史蒂夫的错，毕竟海德拉大学大得可怕，从外国语学院走到艺术学院还需要半小时呢，而且他也不是关心八卦流言的人，外语系有位小天才这件事还是山姆告诉他的呢。若是他能从画室和画板多多分出一些注意力给校园论坛，他就不会不知道，眼前这位詹姆斯是深受董事长和校长宠爱的小少爷，而且……他是个Omega！

史蒂夫平常习惯骑一辆老式摩托车上下学，那辆车现在在艺术馆的停车场里放着呢，但他觉得今晚应该用不上它。

“天晚了，我送你回去吧。”

“啊……”那他岂不是就会知道我住在哪里了嘛，巴基在心里迅速盘算，虽然拒绝这位绝世Alpha的请求让他心如刀绞，但是不可以发展这么快的啊。

“不用了，我打车就好，天的确晚了，你也得早点回去嘛。”

“我没事，我一向回去的晚，别担心。”

“你经常晚归吗？”巴基稍微皱起眉头。

“对啊。”史蒂夫像没发现巴基的表情似的，“以前在画室练习的时候，都要到很晚，有时候回到公寓的时候都凌晨了。”

“噢……”巴基松了一口气。

“那让我送你回去吧。”

“不行。”巴基拒绝得果断。

“为什么？”史蒂夫露出疑惑又无辜的神色。

巴基简直在心里落泪，史蒂夫你TM不要再测试我的忍耐力了。

“因为……”因为我怕你到了我家门口我会忍不住请你进门。

“因为我室友，呃，不喜欢我带陌生人回去。”

“啊？”

对不住了史蒂夫，其实我没有室友，保镖倒有一个，他不敢对我的新朋友发表意见的。

史蒂夫心想怎么会有这么奇葩的室友，但他没有质疑。

“那好吧，我们到前面路口打车。”

夜风把巴基头顶几缕柔软的发丝吹起，有一缕落在额头前，蜷缩成一圈小小的弧形在空中打着颤。史蒂夫瞧了他一眼，眼含笑意地绕过他身边，挡住风口。

巴基的鼻头有点泛红，眼睛里闪着亮晶晶的水汽，像幽蓝湖面倒映着夜空的星星。

一辆出租车停在他们面前。

“那我先走了。”巴基回头对史蒂夫说。

巴基打开车门，矮下身钻了进去，朝史蒂夫挥挥手。

史蒂夫突然想到了什么，冲上去按住巴基即将关闭的车门，然后把书包从肩膀取下来，打开旁边的小拉链。

巴基好奇地低下头。

史蒂夫从里面掏出一个浅蓝色的便利贴小本本和一支铅笔。在巴基的目光中，在纸上写下一串数字。

“詹姆斯，我希望这不会太鲁莽，这是我……”

史蒂夫把纸条对折，铅笔字迹被隐藏在里面，递到巴基面前。

巴基的眼睛弯起来，这才没有鲁莽呢，这很温柔啊~

他伸出手，从史蒂夫的手里捏过纸条的另一端，两人的手指碰了碰。

心动如触电。

里面写着史蒂夫的电话号码和他的名字，巴基低下头打开看了一眼，合起来握回手心，抬头对史蒂夫微笑。

“路上小心。”

“你也是。”

史蒂夫把巴基的车门关上。

司机载着巴基往前驶远。史蒂夫在原地站了一小会，目送巴基离开，然后才转身往另一个方向走去。

巴基把目光从出租车后窗转回来，嘴巴快要咧到耳朵后，竭力平息快要跳出胸膛的心跳，又忍不住把纸条伸展开看史蒂夫的字迹。

“1-347-517-0993，很高兴认识你，史蒂夫。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 当你开始注意到某个人，就会时不时遇见他。仿佛上帝偏爱，巴基发现他总是能心想事成在各个场合遇到史蒂夫，泳池、公园、广场……虽然生意没能谈成，也并不妨碍两人继续交往。

8

巴基自从见识到史蒂夫的裸体之后，就爱上了泳池这个地方，痴痴地盯着水面下被斑驳光线掩映的完美胴体，终于把娜塔莎之前告诫他的别给她别丢脸彻底抛到了脑后。

划水、打水、呼吸……两个来回的自由泳之后，史蒂夫在水底潜了两分钟，然后金色的大脑袋破出水面，宽阔健美的上半身亭亭玉立，随着踢水节奏轻轻地晃动，波纹从他腰间一圈圈散发出去。活像一只不食人间烟火的人鱼王子。

然后这位美人鱼看到了岸上的巴基。

雀跃的手臂和人类的呼唤把巴基从幻想中拉回现实，史蒂夫正喊他下水呢。

几条黑线在巴基的额头上浮现。

“嘿，詹姆斯！别老是待在池边啦，下来玩吧。”

巴基不知是开心还是不开心，史蒂夫一定没有私底下打听或者搜索过他，没有人会鲁莽到让詹姆斯巴恩斯下水，但是另一方面，这样或许他能够跟史蒂夫更真实地相处。

史蒂夫游到巴基身边，伸出湿漉漉的手指点了点他的脚腕。

“在泳池穿上泳衣却不下水是一种罪过，我保证水里比岸上舒服多了。”

嗯，对于小时候没有差点溺死经历的人来说。

巴基本来坐在躺椅上，现在一个激灵从椅子下滑了下来，跌坐在地上——呜呜他没经过人家同意就碰人家的脚腕这是偷袭啊，而且，他不穿衣服干嘛离人家这么近……

巴基一屁股跌了在地面，双腿摆成M型。史蒂夫看呆了，他没见过男性的身体可以这么柔软。巴基扭了扭身子，明显摔得疼了。

史蒂夫强行收回心神，伸头看了看巴基的表情，“你没事吧？”

巴基差点又要跳起来，因为史蒂夫不经意靠近又把手放在了他的膝盖上。

“我没事……我不会游泳……”

这几个字说得巴基难以自持。

史蒂夫总算了然大悟，“没关系，有我呢。”

如果是别人巴基一定一拳打过去并且警告再提下水老子就让你不得好死，但是现在湿着身子在他面前发出邀请的是史蒂夫罗杰斯。这一定是世界上最难谈的恋爱。

巴基知道管理室里有泳圈，他偏头想了一会，决定去他的怕水，还是人鱼王子更重要。他自己从地上站起来，拿泳圈去了。

史蒂夫下意识摸了摸自己的大腿，先不说以他的柔韧度无法蜷成那个形状，就算硬压成那个形状也绝对无法自己站起来。

巴基套着一个大号游泳圈回来，差点把史蒂夫逗笑，在所有人诧异的目光中坐到岸边，两只脚先落进水面，然后在史蒂夫的扶持下跳进了水里。

凉丝丝的柔软感，除了这个感觉之外没有别的，到此为止还不错。他的双手紧紧扒住泳圈，水面只没过了他的腰间。

对于史蒂夫显然还不够。

没一会他就怂恿巴基去掉泳圈。

巴基急忙摇头，“我完全不会水。”

“没事，我教你。”

史蒂夫温柔低沉的声音是最有效的蛊惑剂。巴基就像一个被大人从手里拿走棒棒糖的小孩，可怜兮兮地瞧着从头顶取下来扔到一边的泳圈。

巴基如果脚踩在深水区的池底，估计连头发丝也不会冒出来，史蒂夫预先把他带到了浅水区，水面只到他胸口。

巴基还是觉得呼吸困难，眼睛里藏不住地慌乱。

“别怕。”

史蒂夫握着他的手臂，让他轻轻在水面上拍打几下，“感受一下水流，是不是还好？”

“嗯……”

巴基言不由衷。

“我们现在尝试让你的两只脚离开地面。”

“啊？”

“没事的，我会托住你，就把自己想象成一只鱼，两只脚像鱼尾巴那样游水。”

史蒂夫一边说，一边把手放在了巴基的腰上。

巴基肉眼可见地战栗一下。

要是旁边没有这些水的话，巴基一定会想方设法地在史蒂夫身上占便宜，而不是像个笨蛋一样愣在原地等着史蒂夫在他身上上下其手。他都不知道这到底算是得了便宜还是吃了亏。

史蒂夫发誓，他叫巴基下水的时候绝没有想这么多，只是他腰上的皮肤摸起来实在舒服。

他的腰很细，史蒂夫惊讶于这个小吃货的身材还是偏瘦类型，肩膀偏窄，让他看起来更加可爱。腰侧有一小块肌肤软软的，这是史蒂夫摸上去的时候发现的，这个发现让他不自觉用上点力气。

巴基比他预料的更怕痒，他甚至能感觉到巴基在他掌心狠狠抽搐了一下，但他现在是教练不是？保护学员安全是不容推卸的责任。

因此他把另一只手放在巴基身体的另一边，帮助他稳定身体。

巴基无计可施除了感受一只灼热的掌心从他的腰间转移到后背，另一只从腹部转移到胸口。

“史蒂夫……”

巴基听见自己声音的时候都害羞了。

史蒂夫我是个omega难道你真的看不出吗？

他离自己太近了，巴基一转头几乎就要跟他撞上，胸口的那只大手又往下摸到腹部，足以令人怀疑他是不是故意的。

温软柔嫩的触感差点让史蒂夫失去理智，他一旦碰上就再不愿让双手离开他的身体。

这时候正确的做法就是巴基立刻给他一巴掌大骂流氓让他从此身败名裂。

然而已经由花痴向白痴进化的巴基没有这么做，反而没出息地庆幸自己一直有用抑制剂的习惯，才不至于在这种关键时刻出丑。

“詹姆斯，别害怕。”

史蒂夫还以为是怕水引起的巴基声音打颤，一厢情愿地安慰道。

“我现在要把你的双脚抬起来，好吗，我会抱住你的，不会掉进水里。”

谢天谢地史蒂夫还记得起正事。

巴基顺其自然地脸红了，他当然想被史蒂夫抱在怀里，可是后面跟着的“掉进水里”让他找回了理智，和感官。

双脚离地的瞬间他的恐惧感以指数形式倍增，即使史蒂夫真如他所言那样托住了他的腰腹，被水呛住气管的窒息感仍然如约而至。

他的眼眶开始泛红，舌头在打颤：

“不行……不行……”

史蒂夫听到他声音不对劲，急忙托着他的胸口让他的双脚落地。

巴基已经哭了。

史蒂夫冷不丁被巴基紧紧抱住脖子。

“我怕水……”

omega天生对alpha的依赖感此时起了作用，一向逞强的巴基被卢金董事关进小黑屋的时候都没求饶，现在却被史蒂夫和这个游泳池打败了。

史蒂夫既心疼又自责，抚着巴基的背一直说我们回岸上去这就回去。

9

这件事对于巴基来说是个教训，他在回公寓的路上就进行了深刻检讨，最终总结出自问四连击：

第一，为什么明明怕水还要去泳池，生怕人家不知道你是专门去窥探罗杰斯裸体的吗？

第二，去了就去了，为什么怕水还要答应人家下水，怎么，人家湿着身子游到你面前你就失去理智了是不？

第三，下水就下水，好嘛，人家摘掉你的救生圈不说，还把你上上下下摸了个遍！你从小背的礼义廉耻德都去哪了？当时为什么不一个巴掌甩过去？

第四，没甩就没甩，那两条胳膊为什么要主动往人家脖子上搂？啧啧啧，巴基巴恩斯，你怎么不直接邀请人家开房啊？

10

巴基在一系列的自责式反问里，在药物的作用下慢慢唤回了理智。

当然还有第五个错误，但幸好被突然闯进换衣间的娜塔莎打断了，不然他真的无法保证现在还能完完整整地躺在床上。

这能怪谁呢？

谁叫史蒂夫当时的表情那么真挚，那双湛蓝的眼睛会说话似的盯着巴基，还一个劲说对不起。

自己当时说了什么完全不记得了，只记得史蒂夫当时眉心上皱起的小褶皱、担忧而关切的眼神，还有那两片不停说话的红唇。

然后一切突然安静了，史蒂夫不说话了，巴基的眼睛里就只有史蒂夫的嘴唇。

他差点要跟史蒂夫接吻。

巴基不知道的是，他当时手里还握着史蒂夫的手，一个劲往自己发烫的胸口贴。

可他的确知道，他动情了。

在泳池的破换衣间，光着身子，对面还坐着一个alpha——这个糟糕透顶的时间和空间。

而到处找不到巴恩斯最后只好来泳池碰运气的娜塔莎简直是天降神兵。

柔软的大床上，巴基被蚕丝被裹了个严实，只差露出的一截白手臂。娜塔莎从巴基的小臂上拔出针头，把它也藏进被子里。

“这个抑制剂是强效的，还有镇定催眠的作用，你睡会吧。”

“嗯……”

巴基的声音还带着沙哑。

“他……当时……不会察觉吧？”

“嗯……如果说完全没察觉是不可能的，但是，好在什么也没发生，而且，这也不是你的错。”

“是我不好。”

娜塔莎原本也准备了好多话等着巴基恢复以后骂给他听的，不过现在看来，巴基可能已经自责过好多回了，看着这样的巴基她居然有点心疼。

“总之啊，要是真发生了什么我就去杀了他，你别担心啊。”

“这算什么啊……”

“好了。”娜塔莎摸了摸巴基的脑袋，他的体温已经开始降低了。

“先睡一会吧，别想那么多了。”

“嗯。”

巴基闭上眼睛，在药效下很快进入了梦乡。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 游泳池事件很快传开，山姆知道了这件事，卢金和皮尔斯也有所耳闻，而史蒂夫也终于在山姆的告知下得知了巴基巴恩斯是何许人。

11

在巴基安睡的时候，另一头，山姆正绕着客厅走来走去。

史蒂夫忍不住，“山姆……山姆！”

“哈？”

“你有什么话想说？”

山姆早就积攒了一肚子的问号，被史蒂夫一问就打开了话匣子。

“哦伙计，你什么时候勾搭上了詹姆斯巴恩斯？”

史蒂夫感觉这个用词怪怪的，但又没法反驳。

“上一次画展的时候认识的，他帮了我，后来一直有联系……山姆？到底怎么了？”

山姆忍住偷笑的冲动，“我的老伙计！你真的不知道是不是？”

“知道什么？”

“詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯是亚历山大卢金家的小公子，皮尔斯校长的爱徒……”

“史蒂夫，你还好吗？”

史蒂夫已经慢慢瘫坐在画板前的椅子里，这个消息远远超出他的预期……詹姆斯只是他在画展邂逅的男孩，只是个可爱迷人让他暗自牵挂的omega不是？

DUDE！山姆朝他的肩膀挥了一拳。

“干的漂亮！”

“我还以为你最近沉迷创作，不会泡美男了呢……呃也不对……”

山姆啰啰嗦嗦说了很多话，关于史蒂夫的，关于巴基巴恩斯的，还有一点娜塔莎的，但大多都围绕着卢金和皮尔斯，以及巴基的传奇人生。

“他是个omega没错，但是绝不是我们平常以为的柔弱类型，他自小被严格教育，学习白刃、射击、语言、艺术等多种技巧，具有简单战斗和保护自己的能力。或许卢金对他过于严格了，甚至近乎于压抑天性的残忍，从性别分化那天起就开始用药，从未有过一次正常的发情期。”

史蒂夫叹息着呻吟一声。

“是的没错……他的确是个万人迷，从小就有不同的男性……和女性，包括alpha和beta都对他倾心过，但是呃，都没有好结果，有几个甚至后来辍学，不知道跟他有没有关系，当然按照坊间的说法……”山姆悄悄靠近史蒂夫的耳边，“他现在还是个雏～”

史蒂夫扶额，不知道坊间到底都在关注些什么乱七八糟的消息。

山姆坐回自己的沙发，“虽然我问这个有点多余，但我还是想问你……真的喜欢上他了吗？”

“山姆……”

看史蒂夫魂不守舍的样子，山姆觉得这个问题早就有答案了。

“或者我应该问，他也喜欢你吗？”

“老天……”

史蒂夫捏着眉心，巴基被娜塔莎带走以后，他尝试给巴基打电话，每次都直接转进语音信箱。或许他也在生自己的气吧。

“哎哎其实”

山姆决定说点什么转换气氛，“真爱都是要历些磨难的嘛，你们是两情相悦不是？再说你啊，史蒂夫罗杰斯，肯定跟以前那些人不一样，卢金也会满意的。”

史蒂夫内心苦笑，首先两情相悦这一点他就不敢保证，从一开始不就是他先主动的吗，主动请吃饭，主动留电话，还有今天下午……

自己当时一定神智不清才会做出那样衣冠禽兽的事，詹姆斯是个omega他早就有所察觉，但还是冒犯了他。

“卢金也会满意的？”

史蒂夫把山姆的话放进嘴里咀嚼了一遍，什么时候他的爱情要由一个素未谋面的人来决定？如果卢金不满意呢，他要做什么让他满意？这辈子，他只想做一个艺术家，按自己的心情创作。

巴基巴恩斯，他是上帝的禁果。

“关于你两情相悦的说法，我还不能确定。”

“啥？”

这如何不能确定呢，那么怕水的人都听他的话下水了。

史蒂夫摇了摇手机，“我想他在生我的气。”

“你还没联系上他？”

史蒂夫点头，“山姆，我想一个人待一会儿。”

“好，我不烦你，我去点个外卖，你总得吃点东西吧。”

“谢谢—”

12

巴基醒来，他的手机已经没电了，插上电，手机一阵连续的震动把他吓了一跳。

“詹姆斯……我是史蒂夫，呃，我打电话是想问你……身体怎么样？呃，有空的话能给我回个电话吗？”

“詹姆斯，今天很抱歉，我太……都是我不好，给我回电话好吗？”

“詹姆斯…………你生气了吗？我现在……很不安，想听你的声音……拜托你……”

“詹姆斯，我会……呃，无论你想怎么样，我都会去做的……有一件很重要的事情我想跟你说，拜托给我个机会……”

这样的语音断断续续十几条，然后中断了，直到夜晚十一点多，最后一条语音：

“巴基……我可以这样叫你吗，巴基，我喜欢这个名字。我从山姆那里得知了你的事……其实我早该知道的，可是你也从来没有说起过，我猜你是不是不想让我知道……呃，我后来想了很多，关于我们，还有，今天下午的事……是我不好，我越线了，我想跟你当面谈谈好吗？这个误会必须要解释清楚……”

这条语音比之前的都长，却让巴基越听越迷茫、越不安，他要解释什么？什么误会？

史蒂夫跟他约在了街心公园，巴基比约定时间早来了20分钟，而史蒂夫已经在喷泉的外侧长椅上等他了。

巴基不知道该以什么样的情绪去面对他，在离他两米远的地方停下，他不需要再往前走，因为史蒂夫已经迎上来。

他眼神里的关切清晰可见，下意识地伸手去握巴基的手肘，极具保护性意味的动作。

他的手在半路停下。

从最开始，他就不应该碰巴基。

“你……怎么样？”

“我没事。”

巴基的眼睛弯弯，他觉得史蒂夫不需要太严肃。

“昨天……”

史蒂夫低着头，似乎难以启齿。

巴基探头，去看他的表情。

“对不起，巴基。”

“没关系。”巴基很快说，“那不是你的错，史蒂夫。”

巴基尝试去抓他的手，被他躲过了。

“史蒂夫？我们……还是朋友，对吗？”

“是的，巴基，我们当然是朋友。”

不知是史蒂夫语气里的虚浮，还是过于急切，让巴基听出了不对劲。

“哪一种朋友，你指的？”

当然不是我一边渴望靠近你一边退却的那种，也不是你就在我眼前却令我可望不可及的那种，更不是白天普通朋友晚上却做着与你有关的春梦的那种。史蒂夫想。

“就像山姆，还有我的其他朋友一样。”史蒂夫心虚地说。

“你的那些朋友跟我一样，在你面前动过情吗？”

史蒂夫吃惊于巴基的坦诚，可面对这份坦白他却退步了。

“不……”

他记起了昨天萦绕在鼻尖丝丝缕缕的甜香气息，跟昨晚梦境里的一模一样，那是能令所有alpha为之疯狂的味道。他被触动了。

但他现在说的是不，这是他的选择。

“如果我之前的任何举动引起误会的话，我道歉，但是，巴基，我们不能再这么下去。”

这简直是渣男语录的经典范本。

巴基突然被拒绝了，他还没有告白，就被拒绝了。

“什么嘛……你对我，一点都……”

“一点都没有。”

史蒂夫的立场十分坚定。

巴基愣住了，原来被拒绝是这样的，在他的记忆里从没有这样的感觉。巴基用了两秒钟消化消息，然后才回味过来——史蒂夫真的拒绝他了。

鼻头突然酸酸的，巴基吸了吸鼻子，低下头，眼泪就掉了地上。

接着他的眼睛才开始模糊，脸颊发红，喉咙被石头堵住了那么难受。

他拉着史蒂夫的袖子，“你骗人。”

声音嘶哑得不行。

史蒂夫心疼起来，就像昨天把他抱在怀里那么心疼。

这就是最后一步：转身走掉，就什么都结束了。

然后，史蒂夫真的转身走掉了。留巴基一个人在原地哭泣。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 史蒂夫拒绝巴基后的不幸日子。

13

拒绝巴基的第二天开始，史蒂夫每天都能收到娜塔莎的恐吓短信，不知道她是怎么知道号码的。

山姆对他的态度可以说是急转直下，“罗杰斯，我刚认识你的时候你在我心里是个英雄，是地球是最勇敢的人，而现在，啧啧，你不再是了。”这是他的原话。

他第二次在校园里出名了，第一次是因为开画展，这一次是因为他拒绝了巴基。

校园霸凌这种事他以为都是初高中时期的花样，而现在他在食堂吃饭时好几次餐盘里莫名其妙出现了多余的酱料，去洗手间的时候一个alpha偷偷靠近他，用带着嘲笑和理解的口气说他以前也追过巴基，但是你看我现在……别太当回事，过几天他会连你是谁都忘记的。

在图书馆待一会他的书包里就被塞满石头和纸条，画室里他的画板会被人用染料涂上一些单词。

山姆对此表示安慰，“不会持续太久的。他们也不是针对你，就是这件事他们连机会都不会有，但你却轻松抛弃了，就是嫉妒而已。”

“山姆，连你也不理解吗？”

“我当然理解，暂时的校园霸凌和长期的精神束缚，你选择了前者，你选择了辣椒粉和石头，避开了卢金和皮尔斯的控制，因为你是个艺术家，我理解。”

“山姆……”

史蒂夫觉得他的室友口头上说着理解，而他的表情和语气却在说相反的意思。

山姆把从麦当劳带回的披萨推到史蒂夫面前，“我只是提醒你一点，罗杰斯，我也是个alpha。”

史蒂夫打开披萨盒，里面全是辣椒粉。

14

史蒂夫一个星期没见过巴基了，本人也过起了两耳不闻窗外事的专心创作日子。

以至于山姆在某个晚上突然在卧室大喊不好了罗杰斯巴基要出事了，他还一脸懵。

“山姆？”

“罗杰斯！”

史蒂夫看见山姆抱着电脑冲进他的房间，像心爱的飞机模型被毁坏的那种痛惜表情时，不由得跟着严肃起来。

“你这几天有没有见过巴恩斯？！”

“没有。”

“所以你也不知道他在你拒绝他以后就整天泡在酒吧夜不归宿？”

“什么？”

“之前还好，有娜塔莎和朗姆洛看着，但是今天晚上他们俩都不在，巴恩斯玩疯了。”

史蒂夫紧盯着他。

山姆继续说下去，“有不少人想接近他你知道的，他最近旷课总是在酒吧买醉就给了很多人可乘之机，今晚……他就跟另外一个人走了。”

“走了？是什么意思？”

“就是那个意思啊，跟着一个alpha去开房了，你知道接下去会发生什么的。”

“别跟我开这种玩笑。”

“你看！”

山姆把电脑屏幕摆在史蒂夫的眼前，论坛里最新热帖，“劲爆！校花新艳遇！”里面记录了事件的前因后果，附带一张巴基被搂着腰在酒吧门口的模糊照片，里面这个人还有些熟悉……

史蒂夫看了看发帖时间，这还是一个小时以前的事。

山姆满意地看到史蒂夫的眉毛拧成两道凌厉的刀刃。

“不过，说不定这是小题大做，巴恩斯会格斗不是？而且他说不定没有喝那么醉，说不定他在半路酒醒过来就会甩掉那个男的，说不定他不会动情，这种事又不是第一次发生，再说他一直用抑制剂……”

“你的说不定太多了。”

抑制剂三个字让史蒂夫血气上涌，而且，什么叫不是第一次发生？

山姆发现史蒂夫已经在穿鞋和外套。

“怎么了罗杰斯，你要去找他？这跟你有什么关系啊？”

“这不是他想要的。”

“因为你知道他想要的是你？”山姆声调怪异，“史蒂夫，可是你已经拒绝了不是？既然你不要也不允许他跟别人在一起是吗？”

山姆的话真的让他停顿了一秒，“照片里那个人我认识，他就是在洗手间跟我说话的那个，他以前追过巴基但被拒绝，所以我知道巴基不会主动跟他走的，他一定是喝醉了。”

“所以怎么着，你要去当护花使者？你不害怕了？”

“害怕什么？”

史蒂夫说话间已经拿上了车钥匙。

“嘿，后面跟帖确定，他的房间号是302。”

山姆朝已经出门的史蒂夫大喊。

15

史蒂夫把他的老式摩托车开到最大速度，在15分钟之内就赶到了酒吧门口。现在时间已经接近凌晨，而罗杰斯在众人惊奇的目光中目不斜视地、步履生风地跑上了楼梯。

那表情还让人以为是来寻仇的。

302302302……

史蒂夫到达目的地，旁边有几个房间里断断续续传出不可言说的声音，但是302房间偏没声音，他怀着焦虑而忐忑的心情推开了房门。

灯还亮着，巴基四仰八叉地躺在大床上睡觉……一个人。史蒂夫奇怪极了，他四下检查，确认房间里只有巴基一个人，而且比较整齐？没有“乱七八糟”的痕迹？

史蒂夫站在床边，眼神从巴基头发丝到脚丫梭巡了个遍，除了头发有点乱之外，连衣服都没脱，衣领上有一点酒红色的痕迹，证明他今晚确实喝了点酒，从衣服的褶皱和离床底很远的歪扭的鞋子，表示他是自己进的房间，躺到的床上，自己蹬掉的鞋子……

突然化身侦探的史蒂夫不放过任何一点蛛丝马迹，然而所有的迹象都指向了同一个可能性——

难道山姆在骗他？

这时，巴基突然醒了，坐起身子，两只大眼睛直勾勾盯着史蒂夫的脸。

史蒂夫太尴尬，毕竟是他没经过同意就闯进了人家的房间。

“巴基……”

史蒂夫刚开口，巴基的拳头突然直直地冲过来，幸好史蒂夫反应力极好，又经常练拳，条件反射般迅速抬起右掌，接住了朝面门袭来的拳头，后退一步。

巴基趁他后退的时间跳下床，赤着脚追上他，对着他的太阳穴一记右摆拳，史蒂夫急忙侧身，右手拍挡，迫使他向后发力。巴基顺势左手出击，一记重拳往史蒂夫的腹部袭去，史蒂夫用左手手臂堪堪挡住。

巴基原本就有起床气，现在史蒂夫把他吵醒不说，还能挡住他两轮攻势，他的心里怒火骤生，攻势越来越烈。两人来往了几个回合，最终史蒂夫被巴基一脚踢中了要害，不禁弯下身子，巴基趁机一记上勾拳，把他掀翻在沙发上。

史蒂夫闷哼着仰面倒下，接着被跳在他身上跨坐的巴基压得动弹不得，然后他被捏住了脖子，已经脱力的两只手不得不尽力握住巴基的手腕。

“巴基……”

“你进来干什么？”

巴基的两条眉毛紧紧皱着，眼神里充满愤怒，仿佛只要史蒂夫稍有所动作，他就要掐死他。

史蒂夫本以为巴基只是生气，现在终于察觉到不对劲——从巴基刚醒来时看他的眼神他就应该察觉的。

巴基掐在他脖子上的手又用上几分力气，“快说！你是谁？来这里干什么？”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 一个关于巴基的秘密。

16

“所以，他不记得你了？”

山姆双手合十，DAMN！

史蒂夫的室友并不为骗了他而感到愧疚，像个没事人似的有模有样地分析昨晚的事件。

史蒂夫自然不知道那个酒吧是巴基喜欢的场所，当然因为被拒绝而旷课买醉夜不归宿什么的纯属无稽之谈，都是他的好室友为了他的爱情搞出的乌龙。

唯一对得上的，就是巴基昨晚真的在302房间。

所以巴基昨晚出现在那里，就只是日常习惯。他真的忘掉自己了吗？

娜塔莎欲言又止的神色让他确定这中间一定有某种他还不知道的秘辛。

他想起当时那个alpha对他说的话，别太当回事，过几天他会连你是谁都忘记的。他当时以为那个人说的是巴基原比他想的更薄情，而现在他却觉得，那个人随口的一句玩笑，或许就是字面理解的意思。

这种情况也不是第一天发生。巴基会把人忘记吗？

这些疑问在史蒂夫的脑袋里发酵膨胀，快要把他逼疯了。

一方面，或许这不是坏事，巴基忘记他，他们重新做回陌生人，不是让一切更加简单了吗。另一方面，他觉得这件事没有这么简单，或许这跟巴基一直以来的经历密切相关，一个人的记忆里出现了空白，他该怎么继续接下去的生活呢。

史蒂夫第一次在卡波夫教授的课上请假，就算强迫自己对着画板和模特，他也完全下不了笔。

他去了校长办公室。

皮尔斯不在办公室，助理西特韦尔说他可能下午才能回来。

史蒂夫没有预约，只能选择等待，他在办公室里整整等了四个小时，才等到校长出现。

17

“听说你今天上午找我？”

皮尔斯坐在办公桌后的皮质旋转椅上，没有过多的恻隐之心。

史蒂夫站起来，“是的，皮尔斯校长，我的名字是史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

皮尔斯抬起一只手，“我知道你是谁。”

“什么事？”

“我，其实，我是为了巴基的事。”

皮尔斯挑了挑眉毛，“这个嘛，我也有所耳闻。”

“你们没能在一起，我想这是你们双方的选择，你不必感到难过，或者内疚，巴基不是小孩子，你也一定有你的考虑。你是艺术学院最出色的学生，卡波夫教授不止一次在我面前夸赞你，你的前途无量啊……”

史蒂夫忍受不了皮尔斯虚情假意的样子，说着这些无关痛痒的漂亮话，他现在只关心一件事。

“皮尔斯先生，其实我想请问的是。”史蒂夫决定单刀直入。

皮尔斯瞧着他。

“巴基是否有记忆问题？”

皮尔斯顿住，好久没说话，然后他眯起眼睛，笑了。

“是什么让你觉得巴基有记忆问题？”

史蒂夫把前天晚上发生的事一五一十地告诉皮尔斯。

“这种情况以前是不是也发生过，旁人都以为巴基薄情，其实是他不记得那些人。可这太奇怪了，两个周前刚认识的人怎么会突然忘掉呢，当时巴基看我的表情，并不是在发脾气或者惩罚我，而是完全在看一个陌生人……所以，我想或许他失忆了，这是唯一合理的解释。”

皮尔斯在桌子前来回踱步。

“如果我告诉你，你会不再纠缠从此离开他的生活？”

“我拒绝他了，您知道吧？”

皮尔斯想了想，“你知道他怕水，对吧？”

“是的，那是因为小时候他失足落水，差点溺死留下的后遗症。”

“这是我们告诉他的版本，也是外界相信的说法。而其实，当时，他十三岁，我们把他救上来的时候他已经没有心跳了……医疗团队来的太晚了，我们已经做好了最坏的打算，以为不会再有什么变故，可是，他竟然在高电压的心脏起搏器下起了反应，他的心跳在那一瞬间被找了回来！”

“他在医生的护理下慢慢恢复过来，不久他就出院了，这是一个奇迹，可奇迹的产生都需要代价。我们是在出院的五个月后才察觉到不对劲，他会忘记一些事情，起初我们以为是小孩的记忆不稳定，后来以防万一，我们带他到医院重新检查了一遍。”

“……他的大脑海马区因为长时间的缺氧和贫血而受到了损伤，造成短期记忆无法形成永久记忆。目前他们没有完全安全的方法进行手术，也没有有效的药物治疗，我们只能不断地对他进行训练，强化他的记忆。后来幸运的是，我们发现他学习技艺的能力还是跟以前一样，他会像记忆常识一样将它们记住，仅仅跟经历、情绪，甚至是对于人的印象记忆，会随着时间消失。”

“我们最开始也担心过他的成长问题，因为他十三岁后的记忆总是断断续续，但是他连自己会忘掉东西这件事情都不知道，这对他的正常生活没有影响，只是他不知道曾经认识过什么人，经历过哪件事情。而且长期的强调会增强他的记忆，有些东西会跟随持续出现而填补空白，我想这是他的大脑为了应对失去而自行产生的抵御机制。”

史蒂夫觉得他无法消化这么大的信息量，皮尔斯的话可以解释很多事情，比如巴基很轻易地甩掉别人，他的朋友很少，除了娜塔莎很少会有别人出现在他身边，巴基跟史蒂夫才认识两周现在就已经把他忘记了……

“你们又为此做了什么？”

“他值得比现在更好的人生。我跟卢金慢慢接受了这一点，事物永远都有两面性，他再不必为所谓的爱情而苦恼，他能够承受的远甚于从前。所以我们决定向他隐瞒这件事，不允许那些已经被忘却的露水情人对他死缠烂打，平白增添他的疑惑和烦恼，也不希望那些无谓的肉体关系将他禁锢，婚姻和孕育不再适合他……我们在他身上倾注了太多的关爱和心血，绝不允许外界的自私和欲望介入我们之间，那些自以为是的情感，除了伤害没有任何帮助。”

皮尔斯换上一副温和的神色，“所以你拒绝他，是对的。令我很欣慰，海德拉不必失去一名优秀的学生。相信我，天意自有因果，当下一切已经是最好的选择。”

“难道……这也是他想要的？”

史蒂夫艰难遏制发颤的尾音，在话音未落之时便被气块堵住了喉咙。

“如果他真有想要的话。连他自己都不知道的东西，我们又从何得知？”

皮尔斯拍拍他的肩膀，“你关心他，这很好，所以我把这一切告诉你，我知道你会理解我，理解卢金董事，对吗？你知道什么才是真正为他好。”

史蒂夫转头，对上皮尔斯的眼睛，那不是在征求他的意见，而混合感化和威胁的双重指令，只需要他点头。

由远及近的脚步声打断了两人的对峙。

史蒂夫把目光从皮尔斯脸上偏移开，正对上门口的巴基。

“我打断什么了吗？”巴基摊手。

“没有。”

皮尔斯转过身来，“罗杰斯先生正要离开。”

史蒂夫看了皮尔斯一眼，抿起嘴角挤出一个告离的礼貌微笑，转身走出了办公室。

巴基倚着门没有动弹，用目光将他的背影巡查个遍。

“他是那天在我睡觉时闯进我房间的人。”

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 史蒂夫知道，这是巴基第二次认识他。

18

当史蒂夫踏进夜光未曙的酒吧时，仿佛进入了另一个他从未感知过的花花世界。嘈杂，热闹，混合酒精的温辣气浪席卷了头顶的天空，而巴基仰面半躺在离他不到两张桌子的沙发上。

他不知道为什么会跟着山姆来到这，然后放任山姆跟娜塔莎一起嗨聊斗舞，而他自己一个人坐在角落里发呆。

然而山姆确实成功勾搭上了女神，或许上次的午夜突袭门事件博得了娜塔莎的眼球，或许更早，因为这个室友总能出其不意地大开他的眼界。

有一个女孩来邀请他了。

史蒂夫最后看了一眼靠在沙发上偏过头亲吻两个女孩的巴基，决定让自己放松一下，而不是像个跟踪狂似的把注意力都放在一个人身上。

女孩搭着史蒂夫的肩膀，握着史蒂夫的手，先是跳了一段温和的华尔兹，然后跟着变化的音乐节奏热舞。

假如史蒂夫稍微在这个女孩身上用一下心和眼睛，就知道她在费劲心思地跟他调情。结果女孩的热舞没能吸引住他的注意力，在巴基离开沙发之后史蒂夫又开始寻找他的身影。

女孩最终耐心耗尽，用一句脏话抛弃了史蒂夫。

史蒂夫失落地回到沙发上坐着，旁边聚集了一小片低气压，在热闹的酒吧里形成一块分贝小密度低的鲜明区域。

失踪的巴基就是在这个时候突然来到他身边。

“嗨，史蒂夫。”

熟悉的声线熟悉的语调，让史蒂夫还以为巴基什么都没有忘掉，他猛的转过头，却在熟悉的面容上发现了并不熟悉的笑容。

可巴基居然知道他的名字。

巴基懒洋洋地倚在旁边的位置，一条腿蜷在沙发上，被另一条腿压着脚腕，一只手搭在沙发靠背上支着脑袋，正冲史蒂夫笑呢。

“巴基……”

“你在等我吗？”

史蒂夫支棱着两只耳朵，确保他听的话没有错误。但是巴基的问题让他不知道怎么回答。

“呃，我……”

“哈，趁我睡觉的时候闯进我的房间，跟女孩跳舞的时候一心二用在到处找我……怎么，我现在来了，你反而连句整话都说不出来了？”

史蒂夫确信巴基已经把他当成某个暗恋跟踪狂了。

“你不打算给我买杯酒啊？”

这人的迟钝在巴基意料之外，他决定引导一下。

史蒂夫终于把目光从巴基的脸上拿下来，听话地站起身，去柜台端了两杯龙舌兰，回来后仍然在原本的位置坐下，把酒递给他。

“希望你会喜欢。”

巴基喝了一口，对他的选择做出了肯定的评价，“不错。”

巴基放下酒杯，往史蒂夫的方向靠了靠，脸上细密的汗珠闪闪发亮。

史蒂夫甚至能闻到巴基呼吸的酒味。

“或许……你别喝这么多酒？”史蒂夫小心斟酌着字词建议道。

“嗯？”

巴基皱起眉头，“你跟我说的第一句话就是这个？你是不是把自己当成了哪个苦口婆心的男友了啊？”

若不是看这个男人长得还算漂亮端庄的话，他巴基才不会主动搭讪呢。

巴基决定不再给他机会了。

“甜心，你比我想的更无聊。”

他利索地在史蒂夫的脸颊上啵了一口，转身就要走。

史蒂夫急忙拉住他的手腕……

如果现在他在巴基眼里只是一个随便看中的男人也算了，他实在无法在看到巴基背对他，也无法看他再投进另一个男人或女人的怀抱，就算是巴基一时兴起他也认了。

谁叫他为了自己的那点追求和自尊心，把这么好的巴基推走，谁叫他只有看到巴基跟别人亲密而妒火中烧的时候，才知道有多喜欢他……从现在开始，他可不能再做错事了。

所以史蒂夫急忙拉住他，起身挡在他的面前。

“我不是那个意思，抱歉……我只是，呃……”

巴基对史蒂夫搂在他腰上的力度还是比较满意的，这么一个秀色可餐的美人儿要他白白放过他也不愿意，而现在美人儿眼巴巴道歉的无辜神情更是可爱极了。

“只是什么？”

“只是……我不愿意你跟别人喝酒……”

史蒂夫眼睛里的真挚取悦了巴基。

“你喜欢我？”

“……是。”

巴基咯咯笑出声来，搂着史蒂夫的肩膀踮起脚跟他对上鼻尖。

史蒂夫的心跳瞬间加速，呼吸紊乱极了，搂着巴基的细腰的手用上了力气。

不料这个时候巴基却一把推开了他。

“不行哦，我还没有罚你……”

气血上涌的史蒂夫不能允许手里的温软人儿突然逃走，向前逼进一步，再次搂住巴基带进自己怀里，嘴唇贴上了巴基冒着细密汗珠的脸颊上。

甜甜的，咸咸的，软软的，史蒂夫没忍住狠狠吸了一口。

19

巴基从这件事知道了史蒂夫是个有原则的人，只要他亲了一口史蒂夫，史蒂夫就一定要亲回来，就算只是脸颊也不行。

好不容易落单的巴基抱着枕头终于找到了娜塔莎。

“哟，小少爷，您又要来我这里蹭被窝啦？”

娜塔莎一开门看到巴基完全没有惊喜感。

巴基一脸正义地进门，“谁叫你不搬来跟我一起住，那房子那么大，我一个人多无聊！”

“我搬进去然后看你带男人回家过夜吗？”

“什么嘛，我哪有？”

娜塔莎心道你说啥就是啥吧，虽然我知道你已经干了不下十次。

巴基把枕头塞进娜塔莎的香软被窝里，然后把身子挤进去。

“哎，塔莎，你认识史蒂夫罗杰斯吗？”

“知道有这个名字。”

“能不能把他的资料找给我啊？”

娜塔莎撇了他一眼，完全没表现出奇怪。

“怎么，新看上的？”

“嗯哼。”

娜塔莎重新从衣橱里拿了一叠被子，铺在巴基旁边，然后从巴基怀里夺过被他当做抱枕的枕头，躺到了准备好的新床铺里。

娜塔莎把从前对他说过的罗杰斯的那点资料，又说了一遍，隐藏了关于情史的部分，强调了喜欢游泳的事。

“啊，游泳啊……”

巴基有点失望，毕竟泳池是他最不喜欢的地方。

“他周五下午会去游泳哦，你不想看他的裸体啊？”

“那种东西在床上看也是一样的吧。”

巴基转过头，发现娜塔莎正目光炯炯地瞅着他。

“哎呀不是啦，我们现在可连吻都没接过。”

“嗯哼，可你已经在肖想跟人家上床了……”

“想一下而已。”

“你就真不想去泳池看一眼？说不定会有意想不到的发现哦。”

巴基不明白为什么娜塔莎今晚这么执着于泳池这件事，说得他都有点烦了，他翻过身，丢下一句“不想”，就闭上眼睛假装睡觉了。

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 巴基没去泳池，却好几次在酒吧里看到了史蒂夫。

20

史蒂夫爱上酒吧这一点让山姆甚为满意，拍着史蒂夫的肩膀感叹人生苦短需及时行乐，追上巴基才算是赢了。

巴基从娜塔莎的讲述中知道史蒂夫是个不太来酒吧的乖学生，而现在出现在这里除了为了什么巴基也想不出别的理由。

他推掉了一个男生递给他的酒，挤过长长的吧台，抓着史蒂夫的肩膀把他带进了人堆里。

“你来这里是为了找我？”

巴基从不掩藏暧昧的心思，把调情的手段赤裸裸剖白了摊在两人眼前。

“是……”

这样的巴基倒让史蒂夫无所适从。

“这么可爱呀……”巴基搂着史蒂夫的脖子，跟着音乐节奏扭动腰肢。

没多久就发展成巴基一个人的热舞，时而扣着史蒂夫的肩膀，时而背对史蒂夫贴着他的胸膛磨蹭。史蒂夫终于见识到热情似火的巴基，还被逼着要跟着他的动作配合，否则就会引来巴基的不满。

果然是个娇纵的小少爷。最后巴基两只手抓在史蒂夫的胸肌上，突然跌进了史蒂夫的怀里。

史蒂夫抱住他，“不跳了吗，巴基？”

巴基嘟嘟囔囔的，“累了……”

“那我送你回去？”

“好……”

这是巴基第一次允许史蒂夫送他回家。

史蒂夫把巴基带出酒吧，背在背上，听到他发出小小的鼾声。

而史蒂夫的后背也着实舒服得很，巴基把脸埋在厚实的肌肉里，好不容易才忍住睡觉的冲动。

“密码是0xxxxx。”

史蒂夫愣了一下，他没想到巴基这么容易就把大门密码告诉他。

“这密码该不是一天一换的吧？”

巴基嗯的一声抬起头，捏着史蒂夫的耳朵发飙喊哪有哪有，又把史蒂夫的眼睛捂住。

史蒂夫没法甩开巴基的手，停下来，“乖，巴基，我没法走路了。”

巴基还是不放手，史蒂夫只好把巴基从背上放下来。巴基双脚一落地就反过身抱住了史蒂夫的脖子，挂在他身上撒娇。

史蒂夫满头黑线，因为小少爷又开始耍酒疯了，他搂过巴基的腰困在臂间，“还要不要回家？”

话音刚落，他就感觉耳朵有一道刺痛，巴基正咬着他的耳垂，嘴里咕咕噜噜说不出一个完整的音节。

史蒂夫拍着巴基的背，“松口，巴基。”

巴基用鼻子哼出一个不好的音调，还在咬着史蒂夫的耳垂，直到那里出现了一个血印子。

史蒂夫无奈地看着恶作剧得逞的小少爷，觉得再放任他在大街上祸害一会儿就会出人命的，不由分说把玩闹正嗨的小少爷打横抱了起来。

巴基双脚一离地果然安稳了许多，乖乖地被史蒂夫送到了家门口。史蒂夫用密码打开了房门，扶着巴基进去。

作为一个人住的房子，巴基的公寓确实有点夸张，客厅已经抵得上史蒂夫和山姆合租公寓那么大，跟这个相比他们两人简直是蜗居。

史蒂夫感叹一秒钟，然后拉着巴基往二楼走。

巴基的卧室跟客厅一样，宽阔、高级、干净、简约，中央的双人大床甚至被深蓝色的纱织帷幔围了起来，精致得像个女孩的房间，好在色调是偏于男性的蓝灰色调，使得整体多了几分严肃，少了一点柔和。浅蓝色的花纹壁纸上挂着几幅壁画，木制地板一尘不染，明显有人经常打扫。

“巴基，你乖乖睡一会好不？”

巴基坐在床沿，被脱掉了鞋子，低头盯着半蹲在面前的史蒂夫，“那你呢？”

史蒂夫想了一会，把巴基的鞋子摆正，站起身。他当然想在这里多留一会，多看看巴基。

“我等你睡着再走好不好？”

史蒂夫说这话的时候简直小心翼翼。

现在两人都已经回到了巴基的公寓，去了巴基的卧室，坐到了巴基柔软的大床上，面对着面连呼吸之间微妙的酒气都染上了情色的味道，若说史蒂夫没有什么美妙的臆想是不可能的。

然而最可怕的是两个人在这样的气氛下，思路却大、相、径、庭。

只见巴基大喇喇地仰面躺下，把脚下的被单蹬得稀烂，胡乱扯了点被子盖在身上，连眼睛都懒得睁开。

“那你走的时候带上门。”

21

巴基有一个特点，就是喝酒的时候不断片，不管是微醺还是深醉，醒来之后都记得他曾经干过什么荒唐事儿。

比如让史蒂夫送他回家再让他全身而退地离开。

巴基简直悔得肠子都青了，他知道今天下午有史蒂夫最喜欢的卡波夫教授的绘画课，专门去教室门口拦截下课的史蒂夫。

果然不一会就看到背着画板和书包出来的高个儿帅哥。

“嗨，史蒂夫。”

“巴基？”

史蒂夫看到突然出现的巴基惊喜极了，接着被他拽到一边。

“你昨天休息得怎么样啊？”

史蒂夫完全没在生气的。

“呃，挺好的。我都不知道你什么时候走的……”

巴基有点难以启齿。

“傻瓜～”

史蒂夫揉了揉巴基头顶的乱毛，“我正好想去找你呢，我们去吃饭吧。”

“嗯。”

史蒂夫发现了巴基胸口别了一枝玫瑰花，还挺别致的。

“这个，其实是送给你的。”巴基发现史蒂夫的目光，急忙把花拿下来，讨好似的递到史蒂夫眼睛下面。

“为什么送我这个？”

史蒂夫接过花枝，眼睛里充满欢喜。

“就是谢你昨晚送我回家嘛。”

22

卡波夫教授布置了一个相当有难度的画作主题，史蒂夫绞尽脑汁也没能找到合适的表现形式，咬着笔杆在卧室里愁眉不展。

山姆咣的一声撞开门，扯着他浑厚的独特嗓门，“罗杰斯！你已经两天没出门了！你要在里面熬到发霉吗？”

“山姆，你别吵我。”

史蒂夫头也不抬地把一个用到裂缝的三角尺甩了过去。

山姆以迅雷不及掩耳之势关上了房门，尺子跟门框进行了激烈的碰撞，折了一个角。

山姆没办法，把这事跟娜塔莎吐槽了，然后娜塔莎好心地跟巴基反映了。

然后巴基就带着他最喜欢的榴莲芝士披萨来敲史蒂夫的房门。

山姆急忙给救星让路。

巴基倒没客气，抬起手咣咣敲史蒂夫的卧室门，那气势比山姆有过之而无不及。

“山姆！不是叫你别吵我嘛！”

“是我啦！史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫听到巴基的声音，愣了一愣，然后起身去开了门。

巴基先把一个大号披萨递了进来，然后人从门缝里闪进来，关掉房门，挡住后面准备看好戏的山姆期待的脸庞。

史蒂夫的样子着实令巴基大吃一惊，在他的印象里史蒂夫一直是个注重仪表的绅士，怎么会现在澡也不洗睡衣也不换胡子也不刮地盘在床上守着孤零零的画板。

果然艺术创作大于一切。

“你干嘛呢？”

巴基小声问了一句，伸头往画板上瞅，上面啥也没有。

而房间到处已经被他扔的废纸铺满了。

“没事，就是日常画画。”

这也叫没事吗？巴基垫着脚踩着所剩无几的地板来到史蒂夫的身边，打开几张被他揉烂的画纸。

里面都是已经画好或者半成画的素描。

“干嘛都扔了啊？”巴基有点心疼。

史蒂夫瞟了一眼，“那些是画废的。”

巴基睁大眼睛，史蒂夫说画废的那一定是他自己不满意，可是他画了这么多，全部都不满意这也太夸张了。

巴基扔掉手里的废纸，决定不能再让史蒂夫待在房间里了。

“喂，史蒂夫，我这几天好无聊的，你都不来找我。”

史蒂夫不由吐出一口气，心里有点烦躁。

“我最近忙，等我完成作业，好吗？”

“可是作业永远都做不完的啊。”

巴基不依不饶地贴上来，脸颊蹭着史蒂夫两天没洗的颈窝，上半身的重量也压到史蒂夫的身上。

史蒂夫不得不伸出一只手扶住他的腰，才稳住自己的身体不往后倒。

“你不愿意陪我了？”

巴基哑哑的带着埋怨的嗓音一到达史蒂夫的耳膜，马上就让他缴械投降。

“没有，没有。”

史蒂夫揉着他的背，声音也变得温柔起来。

“那么……”

巴基翻身坐到史蒂夫的大腿上，跟他面对着面，握着他现在有些扎手的下巴，“现在就收拾一下跟我出去。”

“现在么？”史蒂夫有点为难。

“我就知道你只是哄我……”巴基失落极了，倾身把放在一旁的披萨拿过来，“亏我还带了你最喜欢的披萨来看你，你连理都不愿意理我……”

史蒂夫低下头瞅了一眼，心道我什么时候喜欢这么奇怪味道的披萨了。

巴基取出一块，递到史蒂夫的嘴边，“我不管，你得吃一口。”

史蒂夫听话地咬了一口，榴莲的嫩果肉立刻在他嘴里融化，两天没工作的味蕾细胞顿时炸开了花。

“好吃吗？”巴基笑意盈盈。

“嗯……”史蒂夫苦笑着点点头。

“那你跟我出去。”

“巴基……”

史蒂夫还没说出拒绝的话，就被巴基捏住了下巴，一个柔软的东西贴上史蒂夫的嘴唇。

接着史蒂夫的触感也炸开了花。

那是巴基的嘴唇，伸出湿软的舌尖舔了舔史蒂夫的唇。榴莲味的。

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 史蒂夫的大腿是天堂所在，是地球上最快乐的地方。

23

史蒂夫从未有一次将卡波夫教授的作业抛于脑后，可是当巴基坐在他腿上把嘴唇送过来的时候，他的大脑一瞬间变得空白。

巴基唇瓣微启，含住史蒂夫的上唇，舌尖轻轻点了点，成功而轻易地挑起了史蒂夫的欲念。

史蒂夫想要更多。

巴基的嘴唇只在史蒂夫的唇上停留了一小会，他直起身，把史蒂夫搞得心头空落落又甜蜜蜜的。

巴基抵着史蒂夫的胸口，翘着嘴巴低着头。史蒂夫实在忍不住，手臂上移，掌心握住巴基的后脑勺，微微用上力气迫使巴基低下头，吻上他的嘴唇，慢慢加深这个吻。

巴基的唇瓣被含住，舌头被勾住交缠，上颚敏感处也被重重地反复地扫过，终于在对方过于用力的吮吸和刺插下吃痛出声。

巴基跨坐在史蒂夫的腿上，已经感觉到他的身体起了反应。

正在兴头上的史蒂夫搂着巴基的腰翻过身，把对方紧紧压在身下。

巴基推他的肩膀，他被史蒂夫的动作弄疼了。

然后他感觉一只手从他的衣服下摆伸了进去，掌心在他的腰间和后背游移。巴基急忙伸出手去抓史蒂夫的手，每一次都被巧妙地躲了过去。

巴基反手用力抓着史蒂夫乱走的手臂，手指头掐进他的肌肉里。

“不行……”

巴基努力地发出声音，想把自己的身体从史蒂夫手里解救出来。

史蒂夫终于无法忽略巴基的不适，放开了他。

巴基的嘴唇已经被吻得红肿，他们的身体还贴在一起，他还能感到史蒂夫裤子里撑出的形状。

房间里弥漫着淡淡的属于alpha的麝香味。

巴基尴尬极了，一时间不知道该怎么办，他的身体并没有反应，也不想现在跟史蒂夫做这件事。

啪的一声，一个响亮的巴掌掴在了史蒂夫的脸上。

史蒂夫似乎被打醒了，看着身下的巴基被欺负的表情，心里涌起失落感，慢慢起身。

“对不起。”史蒂夫说。

巴基立刻起身，整理自己的衣服，也不回话，逃也似的离开了史蒂夫的房间。

24

或许从一开始史蒂夫就不了解巴基巴恩斯到底是一个怎样的人，他能当一个在画展上不期而遇的聪明好学生，也能当一个在酒吧里纸醉金迷的娇纵小少爷，能滚在史蒂夫的怀里做一只小白兔，也能瞬间化身小恶狼甩人一个耳光。

巴基逃回学校，坐在娜塔莎所在的舞蹈团休息室里发呆。

身穿紧身练功服的娜塔莎一进去就被不声不响的棕发少年吓了一跳。

“巴基？”

娜塔莎瞧着表情奇怪的巴基，没有像往常一样调笑他，一边换衣服一边跟他闲聊。

“……我最近可忙着呢，社团里来了一批一年级的鲜肉，长相、资质都不错，排练也很用功，反正是周末，你要是有空的话，也可以来看看哦……”

“怎么了，你这是从哪里过来？表情像是被人欺负了似的……是不是史蒂夫？”

娜塔莎换好衣服，发现巴基状态跟以前大不一样，有点迷茫，又有点委屈，正准备好好问问他。

休息室的门咚咚咚响起来。

娜塔莎去应门。巴基抬起头，发现一个瘦瘦高高的年轻人站在门外，身穿蓝色衬衫，下身一条笔直的西装裤衬得他双腿修长，一只手里捧着一束玫瑰花，一只手里提着一个圆筒形帆布包。

娜塔莎跟他说了几句话，然后轻轻带了一下门，走到巴基身边。

“我们待会一起吃晚饭，要不要跟我们一起去？”

巴基想了想，还是摇摇头。

娜塔莎坐到他旁边，“那你今天过来是？”

她想巴基应该不会突然跑过来，一定是发生了什么。

巴基不知道该怎么开口，想起刚才过来的年轻人，自己对他并没有什么印象。

“刚才过来那个人是谁啊？”

“哦，那就是我刚才提到的社团新人嘛，他是其中一个，也是潜力最好的一个，介绍你认识一下？”

“不用了。”

巴基出乎意料地没有兴致，从史蒂夫那里出来后他的心里乱极了，原本想找娜塔莎消磨一下时间，可是他现在忽然觉得自己有些多余。

“不是还有人等你嘛，你快去快去，不用理我。”

巴基推着娜塔莎往门口走。

娜塔莎奇怪极了，“你跟史蒂夫还好吧？”

巴基含含糊糊地答应着，打开门，那个蓝色身影还等在门外，巴基瞥了一眼，面容清秀优雅，是个美人胚子。

“你确定你一个人没事？”

“当然。”

巴基恢复往常的随意笑容，娜塔莎看了他两秒，也不再追问，因为巴基很少会隐瞒她什么事，于是她留下一句有事联系我的叮嘱，就跟着瘦高美少年离开了。

这是以前从来没有过的感觉，巴基竟觉得害怕，觉得心里有点空落落的。

25

史蒂夫做任何事都十分认真，对待他最喜欢的绘画更是这样，用认真细腻的笔触生动地刻画出每一幅或纪实或发挥想象力的作品。

而在身体里那股子欲火被迫中断后，他更无法投入创作氛围中，他把妄图八卦的山姆赶出去，心烦意乱地坐回画板前，脑海中却全是巴基的样子。

提起铅笔，用最快的速度在纸上描了一个巴基的轮廓，然后撕下这张纸，揉成一团丢掉了。

换上另一张纸他仍然在画巴基，这一次多了一些细节，他的五官、穿着，还有斜仰在沙发上的姿态。

然后他又扔掉，再重新画，又多了点周边的人，有后面的酒保，身边的女孩，其他出现在他身边的朋友。

他又扔掉，重新画，把周围的背景补了上去，酒吧的柜台、酒柜，沙发前的地毯，地毯上的矮桌，头顶的吊灯，墙壁上的壁画和壁灯。

又扔掉重画，这一次他补了细微部分光影的深浅，加重了三维立体感，让背景和人物更加栩栩如生。

他已经画出了一幅完整的酒吧夜景图。可是端详了一会，还是不满意，他从未画过如此潦草的作品。他把这张也扔了。

26

巴基在酒吧里待了一天两夜，第二天娜塔莎把他从酒瓶堆里揪出来，拎着他上课去了。

“旷课的话我就给校长打小报告！”

这条威胁最为有用，因为皮尔斯允许他做任何逾距的事，只有两条规矩必须得守，一个是不许旷课，所有课程必须跟上（学习拔尖才不会有损于董事少爷的名号），一个是必须每天服用抑制药，绝对不能在任何人面前尤其是alpha面前动情（而且朗姆洛每天都会把巴基的行程向皮尔斯报告的）。

巴基的宿醉还没完全醒呢，像个木头人似的听完了两堂无聊的俄语课，下了课就跑出去了。

往艺术学院的方向跑。

他自己其实并没想好，是不是要去见史蒂夫，但是他可以偷偷地藏在教室最后一排，认真上课的史蒂夫是不会发现的。

如果时机合适的话，他还可以给史蒂夫小小道个歉——他也不知道怎么了，居然会动手打人，像身体的条件反射似的，他并不是不喜欢史蒂夫啊。

卡波夫教授的鉴赏课在一楼中间的阶梯教室，巴基偷偷地从后门进入，他们正在检查评选上一次留下的主题作业。

站在台上的一个男生正在讲解一幅超写实素描的构思立意。史蒂夫坐在教室的中间排，不知低头在看什么。

那个男生讲完，接着就点到了史蒂夫。巴基立刻打起精神。

史蒂夫已经不再是两天前不修边幅的样子，头发梳得根根不乱，脸蛋刮得干净水嫩，穿了一件白色衬衫，往讲台上一站格外挺拔帅气。

他的画出现在屏幕上，巴基差点没惊掉下巴。

画面的主体是五个人，中间一个男性姿态慵懒斜仰在沙发上，右腿脚腕搭着左腿的膝盖。另外的两男两女看似围绕在他身边，一个女生握住他伸长搭在沙发上的右手，另一个女生站在他背后俯身亲吻他的右脸庞，两个男士站在他的左侧交颈而谈，而目光却暗暗投射到他的身上，其中一个男士手中的酒跟他左手里的酒一模一样。

他左手端起酒杯送到嘴边正要饮，他的嘴角有一串细小的酒渍，却明显不是这杯酒留下的，衣领些微凌乱，有一点酒渍撒在上面。

场景背景自然是一家酒吧，构图十分丰富，除主体的五个人外，还有背后及周围其他客人，以及在酒吧里出现的各种家具装饰等。

下面的同学已经在窃窃私语。

绘画技巧自不必说，细节处理几乎到达极致，人物头发和地毯绒毛都丝丝可见，灯光、酒杯、人脸等光影深浅的调节也堪称完美。

然而画面内容过于丰富，是否违背了教授定下的主题？

“空白”。

这个奇怪的题目令绝大部分学生头疼，有在画纸上实践字面意思的，也有用情感来抽象表达的。史蒂夫属于后者。

画中主人公的嘴角轻轻勾起一抹笑，但是眼睛里却没有笑意。他拥有一双美丽灵动的大眼睛，然而最妙的是，史蒂夫用巧妙的笔触掩藏住他的视线，看起来没有焦距，仿佛在走神。

“我想你的主人公并不认识旁边的人。”

卡波夫教授幽默的点评为这幅画作出褒扬。

而巴基在后面几乎看愣了，不是他自作多情，他真的觉得中间那个人跟自己有点相像。

原来史蒂夫的灵感来源于他？

一直到下课，史蒂夫收拾好东西，从前门走出去。

巴基跟过去的时候 史蒂夫正跟一个黑色卷发女孩并列走在一起，两个人似乎聊得开心。

巴基停下脚步，放任他俩越走越远。

tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 一山不容二虎。

27

巴基最近没有时间再为史蒂夫伤脑筋了，因为期末考试快要到了，他跟其他同学一样投进紧张的复习阶段。

皮尔斯告诉他，卢金下个月就会回来。除了检查他的课程之外，他们还有一个不成文的规矩，就是他们觉得巴基学习比较辛苦，每到长假就会带他一起到国外旅游一段时间，放松身心。因此他这次回来正好带着巴基一起走。

当然到底是真的旅游，还是卢金出差正好捎带上巴基，这就视情况而定了。

在皮尔斯和朗姆洛的督促下，巴基不得不跟酒吧绝缘，转而天天往图书馆跑。

史蒂夫也去图书馆，但是他的位置比较固定，就在离唯一的打印机不远的五楼期刊厅。

打印机这个东西，平常用不到，到了期末复习阶段就炸了锅，比泰国餐厅的招牌菜都火热。早上八点钟去排队，能排到中午吃饭。

多设几台打印机就变成了学校建设意见里得票数最多的一条了。

成绩一向不错的巴基也是临时抱佛脚大队里的一员，抱着课本等在队伍中间。

史蒂夫离打印机还有一大段距离，当然不会有意无意地朝这边看。可是巴基却时不时往史蒂夫那边瞅，三次、四次……一个穿蓝色衬衫的瘦高男孩还在跟史蒂夫说话，而史蒂夫完全没有被打扰到的感觉，很有耐心、带着笑容回答那男孩的问题。

巴基面前的俄语单词变成扭成一团的麻花。

他听娜塔莎说起过，那个一年级学弟叫洛基，人长得好看不说，笑容甜美举止优雅，一来就俘获了一大批学姐学妹的心。

嗯，娜塔莎也喜欢这个学弟肯定。

然而一向花痴的巴基偏偏对他没有兴致，而且越看还有点讨厌。

他跟史蒂夫说话说太久了。

“嘿，你的资料掉了。”

巴基回过神，那个叫洛基的不知道什么时候出现在他面前。他一低头，发现他打印的资料因为迟迟不取已经全部从出纸处掉了出来，出纸口还在不停地吐出纸张。

“哦，哦！”

巴基急忙蹲下身去捡，洛基也蹲下身帮他一起捡，梳理整齐后交到他的手中。他还在对自己笑。

果然跟娜塔莎说的一样，甜美可人。

巴基愣愣地说了声谢谢。

史蒂夫在这个时候发现了他，他正要出去取水。

“巴基？”

史蒂夫主动打招呼，他不知道该用什么情绪对待他，毕竟上次他拒绝了自己，也从没回应他的电话。

所以他先看了一眼洛基，对他礼貌地笑了一下，然后转头看着巴基。

“你……过来打印资料啊。”

史蒂夫真的在没话找话。

巴基理好自己厚厚一沓资料，抱在怀里，看了史蒂夫一眼，然后扭头离开了。

28

史蒂夫从这个反应知道，巴基还在生气，而且……还没有忘记他。

他自然把巴基生气的原因归结为那天的冒犯。

巴基回到座位上，背了一会单词。他的手机屏幕亮起来，但由于调了静音并没被发现。

巴基从俄语单词换成法语单词，又换成德语课文，无聊到困，那些字母好像变得有生命，一个个从纸上飞了出来，在他面前眼花缭乱地舞动着。

他终于耐不住趴在了桌子上。

天慢慢黑下来，图书馆的人渐渐离开，巴基所在的厅室里已经空了，而他还在睡着。

史蒂夫每次都要等到快闭馆的时候才离开。他走到三楼中央厅，里面的灯还亮着，他下意识往里看了一眼。只有一个人趴在桌子上。

这个人有点像巴基。

他推开玻璃门走进去，来到这个人身边。睡着的巴基枕着自己的手臂，下面还压着凌乱的资料和课本。

“巴基，巴基？”

史蒂夫小声喊了两声，没有回应。

史蒂夫在他旁边坐下来，伸手摸了摸他的头发，“巴基，快要闭馆了哦……”

巴基一个激灵醒过来，似乎被面前的人吓了一跳，看清是史蒂夫后，一个巴掌把他还摸着自己头顶的手拍了下来。

巴基扫了一眼空空荡荡的厅室，不知道在气什么，气呼呼地站起来，开始收拾书包。

史蒂夫被他的架势吓到，大气也不敢出，只好一直跟在他后面。

出了图书馆后，巴基还是一言不发地走在前面。

史蒂夫跟了一会，实在忍不住，上前扯住巴基的手。

巴基一把甩开他。“谁让你碰我的？”

史蒂夫把手伸进双肩包里侧搂住他的腰，带进怀里。巴基对他拳打脚踢。

“巴基，巴基，你到底还要气到什么时候？”

史蒂夫的手用上力气，不给巴基逃脱的机会。“我已经道歉了不是，不回电话，不回短信，还要躲着我，这种冷暴力我受不了，巴基。”

“谁叫你受了？这几天你不是过得挺好嘛！”

巴基的胳膊被迫折在史蒂夫的胸前，不留一点缝隙，史蒂夫把下巴搁在巴基的颈窝里，“谁告诉你我过得挺好？我想你想得要发疯了。”

“求求你别再推开我了，巴基，那天算我不对，以后我只做你要我做的事……”

“以后你只做我要你做的事？”

史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛，心头闪过一丝不情愿，犹犹豫豫地点了点头。

巴基恼羞成怒地狠狠锤一下他的肩膀，“既然这么不甘心就别承诺啊！”

史蒂夫低下头含住巴基的嘴唇。大概就这一件事他没办法忍。

他的舌头不顾一切地冲进去，在巴基的口腔里大力搅动。巴基被亲得喘不上气，两只手却不由自主地抱住史蒂夫的脖子。

“巴恩斯少爷。”

巴基和史蒂夫被这一声呼唤打断，巴基不用看都知道是阴魂不散的朗姆洛来接他回家。

巴基不情不愿地推开史蒂夫，冲朗姆洛说，“今晚有人送我回去，你离开我的视线范围，今晚别让我看到你。”

朗姆洛低下头，答是。

然后巴基牵着史蒂夫的手从他面前离开。

29

巴基拉着史蒂夫走到公寓门口。

“你进来吗？”

史蒂夫不知道该怎么回答。

巴基把门敞开，给史蒂夫留了一道很大的空间。

史蒂夫走进去。巴基把门关上。

这是史蒂夫第二次来巴基的公寓，但是这一次是巴基主动邀请，他不由有点紧张，还有一丝期待。

“巴基……”

他跟着巴基一样摘下书包，放到一旁的书柜上。

巴基走到他面前，微微踮起脚尖轻吻他的嘴唇。

“已经很晚了……”史蒂夫试探地问。

巴基离开他，“那你留下嘛。”

史蒂夫以为巴基会让他睡客厅沙发或者地板什么的，谁知巴基把他推进卧室，指着唯一的大床。

“到这里睡。”

tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 冰火两重天。

30

史蒂夫躺在巴基的大床上，还觉得这有点不像真的。他还穿着白天的T恤和牛仔裤。

身边的床铺空空的，巴基进了浴室。

不一会儿巴基披着浴袍出来，用毛巾使劲擦湿哒哒的头发。

史蒂夫从床上坐起来，竭力不去看巴基胸前裸着的大片肌肤，在巴基催促的眼神下赶紧进了浴室。

等他出来的时候，巴基已经收拾妥当，盘腿坐在床上，面朝浴室的方向。

史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，低着眼睛走到床边，终于发现巴基面前还摆着两样东西。

一瓶润滑剂，一盒安全套。

史蒂夫脑子里嗡的一下，这几个信号令他不知道应该兴奋还是沮丧，巴基准备今晚跟他……当然他已经肖想了许久，在梦里都渴望拥有巴基。

“怎么了，不过来吗？”巴基轻声问他。

史蒂夫把目光从床上那两样东西移到巴基身上。

巴基起身，用膝盖走到床沿，跪坐在史蒂夫面前，手指灵活地开始解史蒂夫腰上的浴袍带子。

“巴基……”

史蒂夫咽了一口唾沫，干巴巴的。

很快他的小兄弟就被暴露在空气里，硬挺着，很没礼貌地直直冲着巴基的脸。

巴基用手撸动了几下，抬头冲史蒂夫笑，“很棒嘛。”

然后在史蒂夫的目光中，把它送到了自己口中。

史蒂夫觉得呼吸艰难。

巴基的脸颊鼓出形状，还在尽力吞咽，他不想让史蒂夫看出他力不从心，用舌头舔了几把，一只手固定柱根，一只手抓着史蒂夫的臀瓣，卖力地捅进喉咙。

史蒂夫抓着巴基的头发，扬起头叹息。

那根肉棒在巴基的口中又胀大一圈，巴基眼角泛起泪花，忍不住退了出来。

“巴基……”

史蒂夫抚摸巴基的脸颊，嘴唇比先前更红了一些。

巴基抓起旁边的安全套，拆开，取出，帮史蒂夫往他的性器上套。

史蒂夫简直在心里抗议。

然后他把史蒂夫拉到床上，跨坐在他的腿上，把润滑剂塞到史蒂夫的手中。

“这个，你得帮我。”

史蒂夫坐起来，用最快的速度拧开瓶塞，一只手从巴基的浴袍下摆伸进去。

这种事情他并非没有经验，但还是像个破处的小男生一样脸红起来。

他把晶莹剔透的膏体挤在手指上，探进巴基身后的小穴。

巴基咬着嘴唇吸气。

史蒂夫慢慢捅进了半根手指，还觉得不够，多加了点润滑剂再次尝试。

巴基忍不住呻吟出声，一只手抓着史蒂夫的肩膀，一只抓着他的手臂。

两根手指全部伸了进去。

“再放一根？”史蒂夫问。

“该死的，别问我，史蒂，夫……”

“…………啊！”

巴基一下子软到在史蒂夫的怀里。

史蒂夫已经放进第三根手指，三根手指在里面抽插摩擦，又蹭到了让巴基尖叫的一点。

巴基软在史蒂夫的身子上起不来。

“你……故意……的吧！”

史蒂夫做梦也没想到光是手指就让巴基敏感成这样。

巴基很快就欲求不满，竭力撑起身子。

“该死的，快进来……”

史蒂夫抽出手指，在他的小兄弟上也抹满一层膏剂，扶着巴基的身体坐了下去。

一坐到底。

巴基闷哼一声，咬着牙吸气，捏起拳头在史蒂夫的胸膛上打了软绵绵的一拳，眼泪都要掉出来了。

而那里面柔软紧致鲜嫩可口，使史蒂夫如同置身天堂。

史蒂夫扶着巴基的腰慢慢动起来。

“啊……嗯…………”

巴基只能发出含糊不清的几个单一的音节。

没多久史蒂夫就停了下来，巴基也停了下来。史蒂夫的肚子上多了一小摊白色液体。

巴基简直不能再丢人，脸蛋像熟透的大虾。

史蒂夫盯着自己的腹部看了一小会，忍不住笑起来。

这简直是巴基对他最好的赞赏。

“不许笑！”

“好好，我不笑。”

史蒂夫握着他的后脑勺亲吻他的嘴唇。

下半身还不忘继续运动。

该死的这太深了，巴基在心里诅咒，他连撑史蒂夫肩膀的力气都没有了。

这幅楚楚可怜的模样是史蒂夫最好的催情剂，他动的越来越重。

“史蒂夫……”

“嗯？”

史蒂夫握着巴基的后颈又吻他。

巴基想说点什么，刚张开嘴就被史蒂夫的舌头堵住，连同他的呻吟一起堵了回去。

巴基的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒掉下来。

史蒂夫的体力真的比他好太多了，尽管他很不想承认，但现在已经过了能够逞强的极限。

“嗯……我……我不行了……史蒂夫……没力气了……嗯……”

史蒂夫抱着巴基调转了方向，把他放到床上。这个姿势比刚才更方便史蒂夫用力。

他架着巴基的两条腿，速度更快地力度更大地抽插。

巴基咬着拳头啜泣，承受着一波接一波灭顶的快感。

他又射了一次。

史蒂夫抬着巴基的腰，把他的腿折到胸前，俯下身吻巴基的嘴唇，往下咬了咬他胸前的两粒红豆。

巴基哭得越来越厉害，忍不住想质问他，表情满是委屈。

为什么他还不射？这简直是欺负人！

史蒂夫大力抽插几回，最后一下深深埋在巴基体内，终于射了出来——射在了套子里。

史蒂夫喘了几口粗气，脸上的汗流下来，跟身上的汗融为一体。

这简直太美妙了，再来多少次他都愿意。

史蒂夫扔掉套子，躺到巴基身边，掰过巴基的脸吻他的嘴唇。

巴基先甩了他一巴掌，然后才捧着他的脸颊吻他。

“再来一次？”

“不行！”

“就一次？”

“不……行！”

31

巴基快中午才醒过来，他的身体光溜溜的，但已经变得干干爽爽，身下的床单也换过了。

旁边空空的。

巴基撑着胳膊坐起来，下半身还在隐隐作痛，这真是太丢人了，才做了一次就受不住。

强烈的阳光从窗帘的缝隙里照进来。得，连图书馆也不用去了。

卧室门外有响声，巴基急忙躺倒，钻进被子里裹得严严实实。

史蒂夫走进来，发现巴基还赖在床上。

史蒂夫先叫了他几声，巴基不理，然后他把一只手伸进了被子里。

“唔唔……”

巴基受不住痒，很快从被子里钻出来。

“你干嘛？”

“谁叫你醒了还要装睡？”

史蒂夫已经穿上衣服，把巴基从被子里拖出来，抱在怀里亲了几口。

“我做了早饭。”

“这么好啊宝贝儿。”

“你是想现在去吃，还是先来点晨间……嗯午间运动？”

“呃……”

巴基突然想到了什么，把史蒂夫推开。

“怎么了？”

“我忘了……宝贝儿，你帮我到书桌的抽屉里拿点东西。”

“嗯，是什么？”

“一个白色的药瓶。”

抽屉里只有一个药瓶，史蒂夫把它拿出来，标签上几个大字刺痛了他。

——短效omega发情抑制药。

“巴基……”

巴基抱着被子，还在等他过来。

史蒂夫把药瓶递到巴基手中。

“帮我倒杯水。”

史蒂夫听话地出去倒水。

但是当他把水递给巴基的时候却犹豫了。

“巴基，我可以……”

昨晚巴基并没有omega的动情反应，也没有允许史蒂夫可以标记他，第二天醒来第一件要做的事还是要吃抑制药，史蒂夫心里其实难过极了。

他把水递给了巴基。巴基把药片咽了下去。

巴基抬起头，发现史蒂夫直勾勾地看着他。

“你不开心？”

史蒂夫没法说是或者不是，他取过巴基手里的水杯和药瓶，拉着巴基的手放在嘴边吻。

“我不是不开心，我……巴基，我爱你。”

巴基瞪大眼睛，史蒂夫从没说过爱他，事实上他在刚才史蒂夫提出之前还从未想过爱这件事。

“呃……”

他该怎么回答。

史蒂夫猛然醒悟自己太冲动了，他不应该在巴基没有任何准备的时候告白，这件事情不是他一厢情愿，现在反而把巴基置在两难的境地。

而巴基没有回答的这几秒钟，着实是世界上最尴尬的桥段。

“抱歉，我不应该……”

史蒂夫想逃离这里，而巴基拉住了他的手。

“我们一定要现在谈这件事吗……昨晚真的很棒，棒极了，我喜欢跟你在一起的感觉……”

“够了巴基，是我不对……”

史蒂夫坐回巴基身边，抱住他，亲吻他的嘴唇，他可不想待会听到从巴基嘴里说出但是这个词。

“我不会强迫你，或者用感情绑架你做什么，我也好喜欢好喜欢跟你在一起的感觉，我不是……我会给你时间，你任何时候给我答复都好，好吗？”

“好……”

tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 如胶似漆。

32

卢金回来了。巴基也终于在皮尔斯的软磨硬泡下回了家。

家里仆人为他们准备了丰盛的晚宴，而桌子上只坐了三个人：卢金、皮尔斯和巴基。

“Wie läuft es in letzter zeit mit deinen schulleistungen?”卢金突然说起德语。

“Außerdem ist es nicht schwer, langweilig zu sein.”巴基也用同样的语言回答。

卢金又换成俄语，“Гордость отступает. Ты забыл, чему я тебя учил?”

巴基同样用俄语，而且言语之间不落下风，“Разве ты не должен быть рад, что я многому научился у тебя?”

卢金差点要拍桌子，这个巴基几个月没见，除了顶撞竟不会说点好话。

“好了，别一见面就考巴基的功课，他最近很乖的，还在为期末考试认真复习呢。”皮尔斯帮巴基说话。

卢金当然知道以巴基的天赋和努力不会让他失望，但还是希望巴基能对他少一些抵触。

他站起身走到巴基身边，为他的盘子里多添了一块烤羊肉，然后才给皮尔斯和自己的盘子添食物。

巴基道了一声谢，切下一小块放进嘴里。

卢金满是欣慰，“我前段时间一直忙，没顾得上你，暑假你想去哪？”

巴基没抬头，“都可以。”

“那就奥斯汀吧，两个星期后出发。”

巴基把刀叉在盘子里切出声音，以此来表达不满，卢金从没想过真正问他的意见。

“那里的夜生活更加丰富，你会喜欢的。”皮尔斯安慰他。

巴基生硬地答了个嗯字。

“说起这个，”卢金放下刀子，“你还是常常去酒吧吗？”

巴基也抬起头，直视卢金。

“没有遇到什么人，陷进什么奇怪的关系里吧？”

“定义一下奇怪。”

卢金皱起眉头，“我听说了，你跟一个叫罗杰斯的走得挺近的？”

“朗姆洛不是会跟您汇报我的行踪吗，正如他所说的。”

“詹姆斯！”卢金有点生气。

巴基跟怒目圆睁的卢金对峙了一会，然后低下头去。

他准备将姿态伏低一点，“我们在酒吧认识的，他……不错。”

卢金沉默了几秒钟，然后叹口气，压下了被顶撞的怒气。

从他见到巴基之后，就一直在控制自己的脾气。

“‘不错’啊……交朋友我不反对，但要知道分寸……好了，这不是今晚的重点，我们好不容易见面，不说外人了。”

巴基重新拿起刀叉，切盘子里的羊肉。

33

史蒂夫捧着一束玫瑰花站在巴基公寓门前。

今天也不是哪个特别的日子，只是自从两个人确定关系后，他很想为这段恋爱里增添一点浪漫色彩，所以大晚上从图书馆出来就跑去离学校好几公里还没歇业的花店里。

巴基循着门铃声开门，一打开就先被大捧艳丽的鲜花挡住了视线。

“史蒂夫？”

“巴基，希望你喜欢。”史蒂夫讨好般地把花束送到巴基怀里。

巴基接过花，放在鼻子下嗅了嗅，弯起眼睛，“我很喜欢。”

巴基给史蒂夫让进门，转身去客厅里的摆架上找了个花瓶，把花插进去加水养着。

他站在圆木桌前摆弄花瓣的时候，被史蒂夫从背后搂进怀里。

史蒂夫在他的脖子上留下几个吻。他还能听到史蒂夫轻微的喘息声。

巴基笑着转过身，发现史蒂夫的额头上还冒着一层细密的汗珠。

巴基伸手抹了抹他的额头，“都这么晚了，干嘛还非得跑那么远买花？”

“我想你嘛。”

“别撒谎，我们每天都见面的。”

“虽然这样……”史蒂夫把巴基搂得更紧，嘴巴开始不老实，在巴基的脖子和脸颊上游移，“我恨不得24小时把你拴在我身边。”

“花言巧语……”

巴基的嘴巴被史蒂夫堵住，被迫加深这个湿漉漉的深吻。

史蒂夫轻轻弯腰，把他抱在圆木桌上，解开他的腰带，把手伸进去，隔着内裤摸上巴基的小兄弟。

“你呢，想不想我？”

巴基喘着气，“你问的是我，还是你手里那位？”

史蒂夫把巴基的内裤往下退了一些，“两个都问。”

然后俯下身把巴基的小兄弟含在嘴里。

巴基扬起头喘息。

不一会它就被爱抚地更加硬挺，兴奋地昂起头。

史蒂夫满意地在上面亲了几口，把巴基打横抱起来，往卧室走。

他把巴基放到大床上，熟练而迅速地扯掉巴基的腰带，褪下裤子和内裤。

他突然想起自己跑了一身臭汗还没洗澡，“巴基我先去洗个澡，你等我一下下好吗？”

巴基简直哭笑不得，他可没法等，扯着史蒂夫的手臂，“不用。”

巴基直起身，伸手解史蒂夫的裤子。“你瞧，它都不同意。”巴基指着史蒂夫的硬挺打趣。

史蒂夫被巴基用蛮力拉到床上。

两个人都欲火焚身，草草地做了前戏，史蒂夫便抬着巴基的身体挺了进去。

“啊……嗯……”巴基用力喘息，尖叫到连嘴巴都合不上。

史蒂夫看起来温柔体贴的一个人，在床上却如猛虎野兽。

两个回合下来，还是巴基率先求饶。一如既往。

“真的不要吗，这里不舒服吗？”

史蒂夫跪在巴基身后，两只手抓着他的腰胯，一下一下卖力地进出。

巴基趴在枕头上，眼泪打湿了大片，身下也已经湿了大片。

“啊……史蒂夫……啊……哈……不要了……哈……”

巴基在床上从不会压抑自己的声音，而史蒂夫觉得这是世界上最动听的叫床声。

他终于好心停下来，把巴基翻过来。

“结……结束了吗？”巴基楚楚可怜地问。

“嗯……”史蒂夫俯下身啄了啄巴基的嘴唇，“还没。”

“……？”

“我喜欢看着你，高潮，我们一起……再一次好不好？”

史蒂夫重新进入巴基的身体。

巴基的身体像一根随海浪漂浮无助的芦苇，同时也是史蒂夫手里最喜爱最熟悉的玩具，史蒂夫知道开关知道阀门知道每一个触发点。

果然，没一会巴基就在史蒂夫的手里再次高潮了。史蒂夫陪他一起。

34

巴基累得不行，卧在床上呼呼喘着气。浴室里传出哗哗的水流声。

五分钟之后，史蒂夫光着身子出来，掀起被子一角钻进了巴基的被窝。

巴基现在连碰都不愿意被史蒂夫碰，浑身酸痛，尤其是腰，简直快要断了。

史蒂夫知道巴基的小脾气，特意搓热了双手，讨好地按在巴基的腰上，轻轻按摩起来。

巴基鼻子里发出舒服的轻哼。

“你怎么什么都会呀？”

“嗯？什么？”史蒂夫从背后凑近巴基。

“画画，设计，游泳，拳击，运动神经也很棒，在床上也很厉害，还会按摩……”

史蒂夫被夸得乐开了花，“你也不赖啊，罗马尼亚语说得那么好，还有德语，法语，俄语，会格斗，射击，跳舞，还有……”

史蒂夫俯下身在他的肩头吮了几口，“尝起来好甜。”

巴基笑着转过身，“那我告诉你一个秘密。”

史蒂夫支起手臂，绕有趣味地看着他，“什么秘密？”

“我……”

史蒂夫矮下耳朵，满含期待。

“我罗马尼亚语说得好是因为我小时候在那里住过一段时间。”

“哦～”史蒂夫好整以暇，“那我也有一个秘密。”

“什么秘密？”巴基忍不住笑起来。

“嗯……”

“快说。”

“我从第一次见面就喜欢你了。”

“哎呦。”巴基撇起嘴巴，“我早就知道了。”

“是吗……”

史蒂夫亲吻巴基的嘴唇，手掌在巴基滑嫩的腰上摩挲。

巴基的上颚比较敏感，史蒂夫就总是用舌头顶弄那里，惹得他发出细密的呻吟。

巴基轻轻推开他，“你要是点起火来，我可不管灭火。”

“放心，我负责。”

史蒂夫顺着他的小腹一路亲下去。

“不许用消耗体力的那种！”

“遵命。”

史蒂夫在巴基大腿根处停下来，用嘴巴逗他开心。

“……嗯……不行了……够了，史蒂夫，快上来！”

巴基翻身把史蒂夫压在身下，枕在他健硕的胸膛上，带着鼻音小声撒娇，“宝贝儿剩下的，我们明天再继续～”

tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> 好运总是临幸努力的人。

35

山姆最近有点担心史蒂夫，因为他不是在画室就是在去画室的路上。期末考试刚刚结束，大家都在欢欣鼓舞计划接下去到哪里游玩放松，只有他一个人还在市立图书馆和画室孜孜不倦。

史蒂夫接到了一家知名艺术公司的offer。最可怕的就是像他这种既优秀又努力的同学。

山姆作为室友，已经一个星期没跟他说过话了。

“哦呀，罗杰斯居然这么早就回来了？”

史蒂夫放下书包和画板，笑着说，“别用这种口气说话，山姆。”

“你这个大忙人，每次回来我都已经睡了，早上我还没起的时候就离开了，你要是不露一面，我都忘了我是跟别人合租的。”

“那岂不是更好，没人烦你了。”

史蒂夫走进卧室，关上门。

过了一会，山姆去敲史蒂夫的门。进去以后发现史蒂夫还抱着一本《米开朗基罗》在研究。

“嘿，伙计，别给自己这么大压力，实习而已，你会胜任所有岗位的。”

史蒂夫往后仰在椅背上，“我只是睡不着打发时间罢了。”

“哦……”山姆走到他旁边，坐到床上，“那巴基呢？”

“巴基怎么了？”

“娜塔莎告诉我，他马上就要跟着董事长出国了。”

史蒂夫把书合上，这件事他已经从巴基那里得知了，他当然不想让巴基离开，可是……

“嗯，我知道。”

山姆叹口气，无数次他看到史蒂夫把巴基画进素描本和画纸上，他知道史蒂夫在巴基身上花多少心思，投入多少感情。

“伙计，我都知道……但我们都没办法不是？”

史蒂夫回头看了山姆一眼，“嘿，不一定事情就会往坏的方向发展，才六个星期而已，难不成他回来以后就会把我忘了？”

史蒂夫突然闭上嘴巴，后悔说出这样的话。因为噩梦从来不该被宣之于口。

“山姆，我……告诉他我爱他了。”

“你说了？哇厉害啊！”山姆打了史蒂夫一拳，“那他呢，也说爱你了？”

史蒂夫低下头，“并没有。”

“噢……”山姆心里开始为这两只陷入爱情的鸟儿悲鸣，“看起来你追他比他追你难多了。”

“可能是吧。”

36

巴基带着爱心披萨便当去画室找史蒂夫，山姆告诉他史蒂夫可能在这里，难道他最近这么忙连抽空一起吃饭的时间都没有？

史蒂夫一开门，巴基就好像见到了那天史蒂夫卧室的景象，满地纸片和颜料管。

“巴……巴基。”

巴基一进门就给了他一个大大的亲吻。“你最好有一个很好的理由！”

巴基把披萨盒往史蒂夫怀里一推，大大咧咧走进画室，随意地乱翻史蒂夫的画纸。

史蒂夫放下披萨，从背后把巴基困在怀里，也困住他捣乱的双手。

“我在为你准备礼物呢。”

巴基果然有了兴趣，“什么礼物？”

史蒂夫从书包里拿出一个相框。

里面镶着一张照片，严格的说，那不是照片，而是史蒂夫的彩画，超写实风格，看起来像是照片一样。

夜晚，他跟史蒂夫站在街角的路灯下，昏黄而柔和的灯光洒在他们所在的一方角落，几只会发光的飞虫在路灯周围飞舞。巴基身穿一件深色风衣外套，衣领竖起挡住脖子，然而鼻头还是被风吹得泛红，额头上一缕发丝儿蜷成半圆弧形落在额前。而史蒂夫站在他旁边，侧着身子挡在风口，偏头瞧着他，身着正装，身后还背着书包和画板。

他的一只手被史蒂夫牵在掌心，正往史蒂夫的外套口袋里带，半只手露在外面。

画的右下角还有史蒂夫的签名。

巴基喜爱的不得了，捧着史蒂夫的脸颊亲了一下，“好漂亮！”

“喜欢吗？”

“喜欢极了！”巴基盯着画看了一会，“你们画家就是忍不住要签名是不？连礼物也不放过。”

史蒂夫贴着他的耳朵，“实际上，我想要在任何属于我的东西上，都作上只属于我的标记。”

“哼……”巴基听出他的话外之音，“控制狂！”

“等时间久了，你会发现我更多的坏毛病。”

“是吗？幸运的是就现在而言，我都能应付。”

“那泳池呢？”

“你在开玩笑。”

史蒂夫把相框从巴基手里抽出来放在一边，捧着巴基的脸颊直视他的眼睛。“如果是泳池，你也会应付，为了我？”

巴基明白他不是在开玩笑，他的眼睛在史蒂夫的脸上转了一圈，诚实地回，“可我怕水。”

他相信史蒂夫不会不知道这件事，可为什么他还要提这样的要求呢。

“我知道，我知道……”史蒂夫轻微地皱起眉头，眼神里含着一丝期待，“就算是为了我，去一下呢？”

“你好奇怪，史蒂夫。”巴基推开他。

“什么？”

“不知道为什么，我总觉得你有点怪怪的，是因为我要跟卢金离开一段时间吗？”

史蒂夫被戳中心事，低下头，“我不知道……”

巴基勾起他的下巴，“别这样，就只有六个星期而已。”

“好久。”

巴基被史蒂夫的可爱模样逗笑了，“那我每天都给你打电话可以吗？”

“每天？说好的。”

“嗯。等我回来，泳池，温泉，都随你。”

史蒂夫紧紧抱住巴基，跟他交换了一个湿吻。

37

“你老盯着这个相框做什么？”娜塔莎问。

“嗯……我就是奇怪。”

“奇怪什么？”

“塔莎你看。”巴基把相框里的画取出来，翻到背面给娜塔莎看。

背面被史蒂夫写了一句话：It's so nice to meet you, James. 后面跟着落款日期。

“这有什么奇怪的？”

“这个日期……”巴基反复思考，总觉得这个日期写得不对，“我跟史蒂夫是在此之后认识的吧？”

娜塔莎看着巴基，露出疑惑的神情。

巴基翻出日历指指点点，“是嘛，是嘛，我跟史蒂夫交往总共不到两个月才对嘛。”

“那这个是哪天？”娜塔莎指着相框。

巴基又查了查，“不是哪天啊，就只是个普通周六嘛。”

“嗯……”娜塔莎点了点手指，“说不定是他写错了，别这么纠结了。”

“还有我穿的这件衣服，”巴基表情凝重，“我真的有这件衣服……”

“呃……又怎么了？”

“但是我从没在他面前穿过。”

“这种小事何必在意？”

巴基义正言辞，“这件衣服我好喜欢的，但是买错了季节，所以只好放置着，我还有点心疼，我记得很清楚，我一次也没穿过。”

“好吧。”娜塔莎举起双手投降，“就算你没穿过，又有什么要紧？”

“所以史蒂夫到底在画什么？我没穿过的衣服，他怎么画的出来？而且他自己穿着正装好像从什么正式场合出来，但是还背着书包和画板。”

“哦！”娜塔莎一拍脑袋，“那天对史蒂夫来说是个大日子呢，他的画展，在索菲亚艺术馆。”

巴基一时没回过神来，只是张大了嘴巴，眼睛里突然闪现的一丝慌乱被娜塔莎敏捷地捕捉到了。

“如果你这么想不通的话，不如去问问作者本人？”

巴基默了一会儿，摇摇头。

“怎么了，詹姆斯？”

巴基放下彩画和日历，回身坐到床上。

娜塔莎跟过去。

“我也不知道，塔莎，我不想问，这是他给我的礼物。”

“那也无所谓，毕竟只是一幅画而已。”娜塔莎宽慰他。

“对啊，我并不在乎答案，我们在一起很开心，虽然他不总是有时间陪我，但我能感觉到，他对我……”

“很认真。”

“是的。”

“那你爱他吗？”

“我……”巴基的眼睛里浮现笑意，“谁考虑过这种事情啊。”

娜塔莎对此了如指掌，“总算有人让花心小少爷收下心了。”

“好吧，”巴基仰下身子，枕着自己的手臂，“我承认我有点认真了。”

娜塔莎也跟着支起手臂，另一只手按着巴基的胸膛，把头靠在他的肩膀上。“詹姆斯，我们从小一起长大，所以我了解你……你在害怕对吗？是什么让你害怕？”

“我不知道。”巴基在娜塔莎面前总是能够卸下心防，“塔莎，我总有一种感觉，让我觉得跟史蒂夫在一起并不真实，像梦一样……或许这就能解释很多让我觉得很奇怪的事情，比如那幅画，比如他那么完美，比如他说他爱我，他好像愿意为了我做任何事，可他到底是怎么来到我身边的……”

“好了好了，话题正在往奇怪的方向去哦。”

“或许这一切本来就是这么奇怪呢，所以我才不需要质疑和提问。”

“你说的都对。”娜塔莎笑起来，“你总有理由，詹姆斯。”

tbc.


	14. Chapter 14

*

宁为玉碎，不为瓦全。

38

詹姆斯话别史蒂夫和山姆，踏上了去往奥斯汀的航班。他随身带着史蒂夫送的相框，坐在座位上用手托腮，默默发着呆，皮尔斯一看他这个样子，就知道这多情种在害相思病，但是这病再害也害不了多久。

每年暑期的小长假，皮尔斯和卢金之所以要带他出门，并不是真的为了游山玩水，卢金作为集团董事，日理万机，当然没有时间整月旅游，而皮尔斯将学校事宜全权交付给代理校长安德森后，也是装着一颗提心吊胆的心来陪巴基。其实他们从未真正放弃过巴基的失忆症，奥斯汀高新科技集团有一位精通生物医学的博士，名叫布鲁斯班纳，还有一位精通电子工程的博士，名叫托尼斯塔克；两人各占学术界的半壁江山，分则各领风骚，合则天下无敌。

要请到这两个人，卢金可是下了血本的。

这一次，得知斯塔克发明出一种可强制性逆转损伤记忆的方法，卢金就迅速联系了他。这种技术成本极高，集团本来不支持研发，而临床试验中受试者极度痛苦，几次昏厥，更给了集团高层停止项目的理由。皮尔斯为此跟他小吵过一架，皮尔斯立场保守，却最终没能说服卢金宁为玉碎的性子，最差不就是痛一点，治不好？

最差就是跟以前一样，回去之后，重新开始。

39

巴基喝下一本橙汁后，就开始昏昏欲睡。等他醒来后，头顶顶的已经是奥斯汀湛蓝的天空，身处早先预定的酒店大床房，旁边放着还未开封的行李箱。

巴基揉揉自己乱成一锅浆糊的脑袋，强行压下烦躁的心绪，趿鞋下了床，直奔到箱子跟前，打开，里面的衣物整整齐齐，他歪头看了一会，没看出任何蹊跷。找出一套衣服换上，准备出门。

这时皮尔斯进门，“你睡醒了？”

巴基对着镜子理理领带，心思根本没放在皮尔斯身上，冷漠地回了一个“嗯”。

“你要出门。”

“不然呢？”巴基从他身后探出头去，“卢金又不在吧。”

“他，碰巧有个会。”

“哼，与我无关，反正我是来玩的，不用担心我。”

巴基跑了出去，皮尔斯后面一句“让朗姆洛跟你一起……”被他甩到了身后。

皮尔斯无奈地摇头，走到被巴基翻乱的行李箱跟前，里面的衣服被他扔了一床，箱子底剩了一个背面朝上的相框，皮尔斯拿起来看了一会，揣走了。

40

六个周后，海德拉大学新一学期开学。

史蒂夫和山姆在各自实习公司期满后，都签订了长期协议。两个人在开学后回到学校，又住回了从前的校外宿舍。

临走前明明说好每天都煲电话粥的，上了飞机后史蒂夫却半点巴基的消息再没得到，自己那几百个电话也不知道打到了哪里。因此开学之后，他心急如焚地回来，抓到巴基，一定要当面问清楚。

史蒂夫在画室完成一幅心烦意乱的素描后，再也没有提笔的兴致，在画室里也待不住，背着画板往外国语学院走。

一阵吵闹声吸引了他的注意。外国语馆楼外聚着一小群学生，里面传出杂七杂八的声响。史蒂夫拨开人堆，一个身穿白色T恤头发在空中打着圈的男生坐在地上，裤腿和屁股的衣服被水打湿，另一个身穿蓝色衬衫，抱着一沓湿试卷，表情还有点委屈，还有一地碎玻璃渣和几条嗷嗷待救的金锦鲤在原地扑腾；居然是巴基巴恩斯和洛基奥丁森。

“哼哼，小少爷又在找事，那个学弟真是可怜。”

巴基一听这话，蹭的从地上弹起来，跳到人群里说话人的面前，“你眼瞎啊，没看到是他先撞的我吗？！”

的确是洛基撞得他，从拐角里突然冒出来、抱着鱼缸的他。

史蒂夫扶额，忍不住上前，从那人面前拉开吹胡子瞪眼的巴基。

巴基斜睨他一眼，甩开他的手，“跟你没关系，别管闲事。”

41

饶是史蒂夫做过多少心理准备，但当这一刻来临时，还是忍不住心痛如绞。六个周不见，他在巴基心里一丁点都没剩下？

“哎，你哭丧着脸干嘛，还有你，好像我欺负你俩似的。”

巴基听那个蓝色学弟叫了这个人一声，就以为他们俩是一伙的，然而回头见史蒂夫被骂也不还嘴，反而眼圈有点泛红，不禁心里犯苦。这套也不是第一次见了，真是欺负他吃软不吃硬。

他反手把史蒂夫推了一个趔趄，蹲下身去，用手去拣地上快死的鱼。

史蒂夫急忙从背包里腾出一个盛颜料的塑料袋，也蹲下身，就着巴基的手把鱼顺进袋子里。

巴基瞪了他一眼，也没说什么。

“还不快去馆里找点水，你的鱼快渴死了。”史蒂夫面无表情。

巴基放开袋子，哒哒哒跑进了馆里，从饮水机上接了一杯子水，又哒哒哒跑了回来。

看得周围人一愣一愣的。

鱼吃了水，又活蹦乱跳起来。巴基的眉眼柔和了一些。

史蒂夫把鱼袋子从巴基手里一收，转身就走。

“喂！”巴基在身后跳了起来，“你拿我的鱼是什么意思？”

史蒂夫恍若未闻，继续走着。

巴基追上去，捏住史蒂夫勾着袋子的手指，“把鱼还给我。”

史蒂夫回头看他一眼，“你要是再用点力，弄破袋子，鱼又要掉到地上。”

巴基换了个地方拽他，“你这个人怎么这么无赖啊！”

两个人拉拉扯扯，越走越远。原本看热闹的人渐渐散了，洛基找了把扫帚，把地上的玻璃打扫干净。

42

巴基屁股上还带着一大片水渍，跟着史蒂夫歪歪扭扭的走姿实在好笑，引来许多路人呃目光。

幸好他身上淋湿的地方不止一处，不然还真容易误会。

“你、到、底、想、干、嘛！”

巴基的语气带上真切的怒气，手下的力气更是捏的史蒂夫隐隐作痛。

史蒂夫停下来，“巴基……”

巴基愣了一下，心想他怎么知道自己的名字，又转念一想巴恩斯少爷这么出名，恐怕他是某个暗恋者，用这种方法引起自己的注意吧……

“干嘛？”

史蒂夫盯着他的眼睛，而巴基只盯着史蒂夫手里的鱼。

“我是史蒂夫，史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

“好，我知道了，把鱼给我，其他的都好说。”

假如他用这些鱼要挟他约会什么的，巴基一定会打断他的鼻梁。

没想到史蒂夫什么都没说，松开紧攥住袋子的手指，巴基从他的指缝间把鱼接了回来。

巴基转身就走，史蒂夫拉住他的手腕。

“你真的不记得我了？”

巴基皱起眉头，另一只手握成拳，拳风强劲，朝史蒂夫的面门袭去。史蒂夫松开手，后退一步避开。巴基气呼呼地收回手，带着鱼离开了。

tbc.


	15. Chapter 15

*

劈腿这种小事，史蒂夫还能处理……吗？

43

娜塔莎看到赤裸上半身的詹姆斯出现在公寓门口的时候，简直不能再惊讶。

“我的小少爷，这是怎么了，当街秀身材吗？”

巴基身上的T恤被他脱下来，围在腰间，正好挡住裤子上引人遐想的痕迹。

他把手里的袋子交到娜塔莎手里，“别提了，倒霉死了，有个流氓抢我鱼。”

娜塔莎噗嗤一笑，“抢你鱼？我看是流氓之意不在鱼吧。”

“他想的美，本少爷是那么好撩的吗！”

娜塔莎把鱼放进玻璃缸里，金色锦鲤在水中欢快畅游。

“你要在外国语馆里养鱼，是想把皮尔斯气死吗？”

巴基摸摸鼻子，“不就几条鱼，他还棒打鸳鸯呢！”

娜塔莎下意识以为他说的是史蒂夫罗杰斯，别人也就算了，但这个人……如果还有一个人能拯救巴基那颗破碎易伤的心，那一定是他。她正色问，“要让罗杰斯退学？”

巴基惊了一惊，认真回忆自己刚才说了什么话，怎么就说到罗杰斯退学……等一下，罗杰斯是谁？

“唔，你认识史蒂夫罗杰斯啊？就是他抢我鱼！”

娜塔莎眼珠转了一转，做出恍然大悟的样子，“哦……那……”

“被我打跑了，中看不中用。”

“你觉得他……中看啊？”娜塔莎小心翼翼地问。

巴基抬头盯着她，“没有啊，没注意。”

“呃……我是觉得……”娜塔莎紧张地措辞，“他可能是暗恋你，才想出这个法子……”

“对啊，他就是暗恋我，明着没机会，才用这么下三滥的法子。”

“下三滥……”娜塔莎苦笑着默念，她本来还想给罗杰斯说点好话，没想到詹姆斯已经给他盖上了下三滥的帽子，这下可怎么办。

娜塔莎突然想起了另一件更加重要的事，“你刚才说，皮尔斯棒打鸳鸯？”

巴基撇下嘴角。

“打的……是谁？”

巴基扭头，“是我在奥斯汀刚认识的啦。”

娜塔莎抽抽嘴角，“刚认识？认识多久？怎么认识的？他……挺好？”

巴基眨眨眼睛，像发现新大陆似的瞧着她，“怎么了，塔莎，怎么对他这么感兴趣，我记得你以前……”

娜塔莎自知多言，只好装着大义凛然似的，“哎~~话不能这么说，我们怎么说也是青梅竹马的好哥们，你的终身大事我能不上心吗，我一直盼着你能嫁个好人家……”

巴基嘴角抽了抽。

娜塔莎仿若没看到似的，小手一摆，“不管了，反正我这个人我得把关，有时间拉出来见见。”

巴基挑起眉毛，虽说知道娜塔莎在胡扯，但不知道她怎么突然转了性子，好奇的他没怎么犹豫就应承下来。“好吧，过几天他就过来了，到时候一起吃个饭。”

44

史蒂夫想起巴基对他的态度，犹如一记棒喝当头，失魂落魄地回到公寓。山姆见他这个样子，不难联想到事实，那个可怕而担忧的猜测成了真。

作为好兄弟的他，少不得对他做些思想工作。罗杰斯怎么说也是万千怀春少女的梦中情人、校草级的人物，要是被詹姆斯巴恩斯打击得出不了门，可是亏大了。

史蒂夫终于不堪舍友的聒噪重负，背上画板打算出门写生。

学校后山有一片湖，湛蓝幽静，深不可测，名为“美杜莎之眼”，又有妖湖之称。史蒂夫在石板路边找个块平坦的地方，支起画板，调好颜料，认认真真描画起来。

水彩画刚刚完成，一盆混着鲤鱼的清水从侧后方泼了过来，幸好史蒂夫反应力极佳，一下子从凳子上跳到一边，幸免于难。

不过那幅画却遭了殃，未干透的颜料从画纸上稀稀拉拉往下淌，把原本的山水画污染得不成样子。

史蒂夫愤然扭头，看到巴基一张笑嘻嘻的脸。

他怀里还抱着玻璃缸，显然就是罪魁祸首。

巴基换用单手拎住缸边，走上前，弯下腰把地上的鲤鱼一条一条扔进湖里。然后捡起乌七八糟的画纸，摇头感叹，“啧啧啧，多好一副画，好可惜噢。”

巴基拎着画纸一角，挑衅似的跟史蒂夫抖了抖：“史蒂夫罗杰斯——”

他就想看这个罗杰斯气急败坏的样子。

史蒂夫走上前，从他手里接过画纸，揉成一团，似乎嫌它湿，又用干纸包了一层，塞进背包；淡定而冷静，像个没事人似的。

“你怎么会来这里？”

一句话问的巴基哑口无言，怎么回事，这样都不生气，还跟他聊天？

“看看看不出来吗，我来放鱼啊。”

“放鱼？不是要养吗，怎么放了？”

巴基越来越摸不清这个人到底在打什么算盘，画毁了也不关心，反而更在意几条鱼？

“你管呢，我乐意。”

本来就只是玩闹，被皮尔斯发现后严肃勒令要么自己带回家去养，要么放生，娜塔莎也不肯帮他，他自己在公寓里养一缸鱼干什么？装高雅么……

巴基转过目光，正跟史蒂夫的目光撞在一起，深情款款的模样把他吓了一跳。

“神经病……”

巴基腹诽一句，眼光朝上瞟，朝史蒂夫翻了个白眼就跑走了。

45

在奥斯汀遇上的所谓被棒打的小情人，名字叫盖尔克里福德。在酒吧遇上，一起相处了两个晚上，感觉还不错。但是卢金不知道为什么，对他所有的男友不问出身不讲来由，全部拒之门外，还擅自改订了巴基回国的航班，让巴基都来不及跟盖尔见一面。

盖尔跟巴基一样是个多情种，跟着追来了海德拉，巴基心里高兴，请他到情人餐厅吃晚餐，并且叫上了娜塔莎。

情人餐厅成双成对，娜塔莎有意将聚餐变成四人约会，所以当巴基看到娜塔莎挽着史蒂夫的手臂款款而来时，也不好多说什么。

史蒂夫简直不能再疑惑，娜塔莎这个高冷女神居然会邀请（实为通知）他一起吃晚餐，他带着室友的满腔嫉恨踏出了公寓，却在看到巴基身边的小帅哥时瞬间化为满腹怒火，最后终于想起来向娜塔莎投去感激的一瞥。

巴基看到对面西装革履的史蒂夫，今天居然一改往日风貌，脸色变了又变，反而觉得好玩。

盖尔着实是个帅哥，比巴基高出小半个头，身材均称有致，大眼睛高鼻梁，史蒂夫恨恨然，巴基的眼光一向好得很。

席间娜塔莎除了给巴基递过一次辣椒粉后，大多数都是跟盖尔说话，一探再探，恨不得探到人家祖坟里，就连巴基也觉得有点不礼貌了，而男伴史蒂夫却被她冷落在那里。

巴基在桌子下面偷偷踩娜塔莎的脚，反而被她反踩回去。

“盖尔啊，我们家詹姆斯也没别的爱好，就喜欢去酒吧喝点小酒找乐子，你看他的样子就知道他是受人喜欢的类型，脾气也不大好，要是有冒犯你的地方你可不要真的跟他生气哦。”

巴基呵呵几声，暗自祈祷娜塔莎不要说到情史。

先前被巴基提点过，盖尔不反驳不否认，就只回，“我怎么会生詹姆斯的气呢，要不是这样我会怎么遇到他，他做什么我都喜欢。”说完看了身边的巴基一眼。

巴基深感欣慰，奖励给他一个吻。

一直在旁边假装镇定自若的史蒂夫看到这一幕，不禁妒火中烧，右手一挥就碰倒了眼前的酒杯，80年代的名贵红酒洒到洁白的桌面上，还有几滴溅到了对面的盖尔身上，红酒杯滚到地面，摔碎了。

盖尔还没说什么，巴基嚯的站起来，指着史蒂夫喊，“你干嘛？”

史蒂夫没有道歉，也盯着巴基，目光里的凌厉居然不下于巴基的，右手握成拳，肩膀由于用力过猛而有些震颤。

竟然还摆出一副气势汹汹的样子，而那眼神由于过于真挚和愤怒，看得巴基倒有些不自然了。

但巴基不是那么好妥协的，咬了咬嘴唇，“你道歉！”

史蒂夫也站起来，跟他怒目相瞪，“巴基！”

娜塔莎看着他们两个，端起酒杯喝了一口红酒。

盖尔站起来，“我去趟洗手间。”

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

*

46

巴基立刻追了过去。

盖尔也不是个傻子，他知道娜塔莎是詹姆斯最好的朋友，但这个最好的朋友明显偏袒的是另一个人，被偏袒的那个虽然不说话，可早已将自己看成眼中钉，好好的一场四人聚餐无端变成鸿门宴。

巴基等着他出来，截住他赶紧解释。

盖尔看了他一眼，“那个罗杰斯是你什么人？”

巴基懵了一下，“罗杰斯？我不认识他啊，他是娜塔莎带来充数的。”

“充数？他叫你巴基。”

现在巴基着着实实懵住了，他叫过我巴基？对没错，他确实叫过我巴基……

“盖尔……”

“如果我只是你用来给他吃醋生气的，那么你成功了，我已经完美地完成了任务吧。”

“不不，不是这样的……”

巴基突然不说话了，他顺着盖尔的目光看去，史蒂夫出现在两人前方。

巴基平白无故被盖尔误会，一腔委屈无处释放，对着史蒂夫冲过去，“你来的正好，跟他解释！”

史蒂夫看了一眼盖尔，看了一眼巴基，“解释什么？”

巴基简直要跳起来，“明知故问！解释我们的关系啊，我男朋友误会了！”

“男、朋、友？”这个词语在史蒂夫耳朵里格外刺耳，眼神里的火焰化作火舌，好像要吃了巴基似的。

“那你答应我的事呢？”

“我答应你的事？……”巴基摸不着头脑，把所有的气都撒在史蒂夫身上，“你不要在这里信口雌黄，我们才认识了不到三天，你用这种手段挑拨我跟我男朋友，你这个卑鄙无耻的小人！”

史蒂夫被骂得脸都红了，紧紧抿着嘴巴，捏着巴基的手腕就往大门口走。

巴基被拖着，骂的更厉害，他们穿过大堂，里面正好响起一片掌声，几片花瓣缓缓落下，好像有对情侣刚刚求过婚。

47 

盖尔没有上前阻拦，转眼看到了娜塔莎，站在远处看了半天的戏，此时冲盖尔无奈地摊摊手。盖尔没说话，径直离开了。

巴基并非力气不够大，但是史蒂夫似乎更胜一筹，巴基用尽毕生所学跟他奋战，最终还是被史蒂夫就近拉近了一条小巷子里，困在墙壁上。

巴基没想到这个史蒂夫罗杰斯看起来温和，居然会对他用强，而且力气比他还大。身体被制住，却没管住他那张嘴，一时间什么毒辣难听的话都说出口了。

史蒂夫眉头皱得紧紧的：“闭嘴！”

巴基的两只手腕被他钳在头顶，用一只手牢牢固定住，宽厚的肩膀完全挡住了他，逼得人透不过气来。巴基开始后悔没有让郎姆洛跟来。

“你知道我是谁吗，我要是出了什么差错，父亲一定不会放过你！”

史蒂夫的呼吸扑在巴基的脸庞，巴基不自觉滚动喉咙，从小到大，哪一个见了他不是礼让三分，没有人敢强迫他。

巴基撇过脸去，故意忽略史蒂夫怨气深重的眉眼。

史蒂夫的嘴唇贴近巴基的脸庞，喃喃自语：“你答应过我……巴基，你答应过我……”

饶是巴基再薄情，也察觉到对面人的痛苦，任由他说下去。

史蒂夫眼底泛红，“你答应过我，会每天都想我，每天给我打电话的，你忘记了吗？”

巴基苦思冥想，也没想到自己什么时候对着他说过这么肉麻的话，可他觉得这个人不像撒谎——没见过撒谎也能撒得这么情真意切指天摘月的。

于是他只能“我……我……”的作苦难状，最后憋出几个字：我……有吗？

史蒂夫握在他腰上的手加重了几分力气，他想起先前他对着那个男人称呼男朋友，还做出亲密的姿态，完全忘记了还有一个被他抛于脑后的被劈腿的正牌男友。

他真恨不得就现在、在这里，把这个小情种按在地上，强行要了他，彻彻底底的烙上属于他的印记，染上他的气味，让他再也离不开。

巴基望了一眼外面，月黑风高，人影稀少，确实是干坏事的绝佳时机。

“你跟我来，我给你看一样东西，就会知道，我没有骗你。”

“好，你要去哪里我都跟你去，先放开我好吗？”

史蒂夫掠过他的眼睛，“你答的这么痛快，我一会放开你了，可别想着逃跑。”

巴基点头，反正打也打不过，不如安静一些，还能少吃点苦头。

史蒂夫撤下钳制他双手腕的手掌，拉起他的一只手十指相扣，将他的手牢牢握进自己的手心。

巴基从来不是个肯乖乖听从安排的，拉起史蒂夫的手背就是一口，本想着他能吃痛甩开自己，没想到史蒂夫闷哼一声，居然咬紧牙关忍着，直到血从牙齿缝间流下来。

巴基尝到血腥味，嫌弃地松了口，用另一只手擦了擦嘴巴，对史蒂夫下了结论：“你有病啊……”

史蒂夫冷哼一声，用从未放松过的力道拉着巴基往前走。

48

大门一开，映入眼帘的是身穿裤衩脚趿拖鞋的壮汉山姆，坐在客厅中央，端着一碗泡面吃的正欢。看到门口史蒂夫和巴基十指相扣地走进来，差点一口面提不上来就这样噎死。

山姆放下面碗，笑呵呵地跑到巴基面前，本想好好打个招呼，史蒂夫却没有理他，直接拉着巴基往他的卧室走去。

巴基只能一边走，一边回过头，报给山姆一个同款眼睛弯起嘴巴咧开的痴汉笑。

山姆目瞪口呆地看着史蒂夫房间被关上的房门，拇指一竖叹道：“罗杰斯真不愧是罗杰斯，这就给带回来了，哈哈……”

史蒂夫的房间蛮简单，最多的就是各种各样的画，但是收拾得整洁清爽，还算赏心悦目。

刚才巴基还一直提心吊胆的，但是看到史蒂夫舍友的时候突然就放下了心，胆子也变大了。

“你要给我看什么？”

史蒂夫放开他的手，从书架的第二层抽出一沓画册，递到巴基面前。

巴基狐疑地接过去，翻开，是人物画，每一张，都是不同姿态、背景，但无论怎么画，都是一个人——那就是他自己。

巴基连翻几十张，无一例外，他抬头看看史蒂夫，再低头看看画册，用不太流利的哑嗓问：“你，还是个跟、跟踪狂啊？”

史蒂夫快被他气笑了，用手指抬起他的下巴，看进他的眼睛里，一字一句地反问：“你觉得我是吗？”

巴基拍开他的手，低头又瞧这些画，说实话，画得的确不错。

史蒂夫解释道：“这些都是我凭记忆画的。”

巴基霍然抬头，史蒂夫的意思再明白不过，如果他是凭记忆画的，那为什么他巴基没有这些记忆？

“你胡说什么？你是说我失忆了吗？”

“就是这样。”

巴基丢下手里的画册，站起身就要走，史蒂夫不肯放他，两个人扭到一起，倒在床上。画册松散，被扬了一地。

史蒂夫的房间里传出咚的一声。

“你放开我，罗杰斯，罗杰斯，你听到没有！放开我……唔！”

巴基的嘴唇被狠狠堵住，史蒂夫用蛮力压制住他，用一只手握住他的后脑勺，强迫他扬起脖颈跟自己接吻。

强烈的疼痛感和窒息感袭来，巴基的双手无处借力，螳臂当车般抠住史蒂夫的肩膀，嘴唇却被眼前人侵占了彻底。

既热又痛又麻。

不知道过了多久，房间里渐渐没了响动，巴基失去了力气，喉咙发干，眼前不止一次犯黑，等到重新适应明亮时，眼前出现的还是史蒂夫那张可恨的脸。

巴基什么也没多想，扬手就是一巴掌。

不是从前那种调情的像挠痒般绵软的巴掌，而是响亮亮的真实的充满了愤怒火辣辣的耳光。

tbc.


	17. Chapter 17

*

49

没多久，史蒂夫罗杰斯收到了来自亚历山大卢金要求见面的通知。

来者不善。

史蒂夫踏进董事议厅，卢金已经等在里面，背对大门，负手而立。他转过身，开场话还没说，就走过去扬起手臂给了史蒂夫一拳。

史蒂夫颧骨处迅速发红变青。他只是默默承受着。

“谁给你的权力，告诉他？我们告诉你真相，是为了让你用它伤害他？”

从来没有人会对巴基说起失忆的事，一旦知晓真相，他的生命，从前所有的经历会如一场笑话般，可笑而荒唐。

他从小听卢金的教诲，学习卢金的技艺，完成卢金的期许。这所有的一切因卢金而起。

卢金的一腔怒火都集中在眼前这个男人身上，对着他的另一只眼睛又是一拳。

史蒂夫磕磕绊绊地从地上爬起来，“他，还好吗？”

卢金一脚踢在他的下颚，将他再次掀翻在地。“你关心他，真是可笑。”

史蒂夫用手肘撑起身子，用拳头擦了一下嘴角，“我爱他。”

“哈哈哈……这是爱，还是自私？你只在乎自身的感情能不能得到满足，你在乎过詹姆斯？你知道他需要什么？”

“你以为你是谁，你这样的角色我见得多了。詹姆斯可以没有这世界上的任何人，除了我。”

史蒂夫坚持从地上爬起来，再次站到卢金的面前。

卢金的面容因愤怒而变得扭曲，几块皮肉在他脸上抖动，一双眼睛深得吓人，包含了所有的喜怒哀乐。

“不……”史蒂夫不能承受这样的说法，“不是这样。”

卢金喜欢点拨某些顽固不化的家伙，史蒂夫罗杰斯算一个。他的双眉一舒一皱，脚步前迈，绕着史蒂夫踱了半圈。

“怎么说？”

史蒂夫的目光依旧紧锁在卢金原来所站的位置，眉头皱的比卢金还厉害，“他总需要一点真实的东西。”

除了欢乐，还有回忆。

“你说的没错。”卢金欣然认可，“可有一点，你弄错了……”

卢金伸着头，缓缓靠近史蒂夫的耳朵，“他生命中唯一的一点真实，就是我。”

史蒂夫霍然扭头，目光如剑锋出鞘，霜寒烈火，全部袭向卢金，再不复往日的温和风度。

卢金对此十分满意，直起身子，转身踱步，接下去的话他一个字也不愿意施舍目光给他。

“现在，你需要回去收拾东西，离开这所学校。永远都不会再见到他，看他的真实世界里还会不会有你半点位置？”

50

史蒂夫罗杰斯因行为不轨，被勒令退学的事情很快在学校里传开。

罗杰斯无疑是这一届最出色的学生之一，临近毕业，现在退学，除了学位未修满，先前在学校获得的奖项全部撤销，实在太可惜。为此卡波夫教授跟皮尔斯大吵了一架。山姆虽然不满，却无可奈何，整日在公寓里大骂皮尔斯，顺带着也说上巴基。

“不知道他在背后嚼什么口舌，使什么绊子，平常恶作剧，给你咬了那么大的口子，这爷俩，真是一个模子刻出来的，你看看你，身上还有一块好地方吗？”

史蒂夫默默地给自己的伤口上药，贴创可贴。

山姆坐在他的行李箱上，碰了碰他的肩膀，“你有什么打算？”

史蒂夫垂下手，沉默了一会，“我不知道。”

原本艺术公司给他签的协议，是以他在海德拉大学完成学业为前提的，现在……恐怕也没办法得到这份工作了。

“会有办法的。”史蒂夫说。

山姆知道他，乐观坚强，就算心里有多大的伤口也会遮起来，不让别人看见。他的办法，无非是先凭自己的手艺，维持生活而已，可却会离他的梦想越来越远。

史蒂夫盯着墙壁看了一会，突然想起什么，“巴基……”

“你还想他！人家是高高在上的少爷，卢金的掌上明珠……好好好，就算他可怜，他有病！那你又有什么错，之前跟你一样被开除的那些学生又有什么错，你到现在还想着他，可人家呢？”

山姆看出史蒂夫有想去见他的冲动，费尽三寸不烂之舌，企图斩断这段孽缘，帮助他脱离苦海，“他这个人啊，就不适合你，上有卢金在堂，下有失忆症傍身，你能放弃梦想，放弃生活去追随他吗？就算你能，他现在记得你，明天又会把你忘得一干二净，你还能忍受几次？还没成上门女婿呢，就被扫地出门了，他啊，从这个人本身到他的家庭、身份，统统跟你不搭！”

“山姆！”史蒂夫呵斥他。

山姆本想说服史蒂夫，却自己越说越气，喘了几口气，站起身走到客厅，给自己倒了一杯水。

“你要是真想找他，我也不拦你！只要你别被打死，还有命回来！”

史蒂夫还没回话，手机响起来，上面显示“佩吉来电”。

史蒂夫调整呼吸，接起电话。

51

被关禁闭的巴基，已经四天没去学校，也失去了外界的消息。那天从史蒂夫公寓回去之后，当晚就去了卢金的住处，想询问关于自己记忆的事，卢金那时不在，他辗转难眠，差点把卢金的房子翻了个底朝天。

卢金第二天回去，见到书房一片狼藉，巴基坐在地上，被围在满地书籍名器残渣中间，怀里抱着一本病历。

卢金要把他关进小黑屋，又是一顿吵闹，最后被卢金打昏了拖进去，绝了两天食，终于没了力气。

门上落了锁，窗户也被封死，外面有四个保镖守着，巴基出不来，别人也进不去。

除了娜塔莎。

罗曼诺夫是个奇女子，不仅体现在美丽、能力，还有八面玲珑的手段，既能跟巴基保持亲密友谊，还能讨得卢金的喜欢，知道什么时候什么话该说，什么话不该说。

她对卢金说想去看一看巴基，卢金同意了，也希望她能劝一劝这个执拗骨头。

娜塔莎进门时，巴基瘫在床上，脸孔犯灰，嘴唇发白，从没见过他这样颓靡无力过。

就算是这样也不肯服软，不知道这副性子到底是好还是不好。

娜塔莎把他扶起来，给他喂了几口水，巴基提起了点精神。娜塔莎又喂几给他个药片，巴基低头看了一眼娜塔莎的手心，就着吞了下去。

娜塔莎叹口气，开门见山，“你知道史蒂夫罗杰斯被开除了吗？”

巴基睁大眼睛，“为什么？”

娜塔莎撇过头去，垂下眼睛。

“是因为我吗？”巴基急了，抓着娜塔莎的小臂上一截衣服，“塔莎，是因为我吗？”

娜塔莎握住他的手松开，托着他的头把他放回枕头上，“只要你不闹，再过几天，回去上学，嗯？”

巴基努力抬起肩膀，却被娜塔莎制着使不上力气，“塔莎，我去找卢金！放开我！”

娜塔莎摇头，“太晚了，退学手续都办了。”

如果现在去找卢金，还不知道卢金又会使出什么手段对付罗杰斯呢。

巴基倒回枕头上，咬着嘴唇，心里难过得紧。“那他人呢？”

“近期就会离开吧。”

巴基被关禁闭，手机当然也会没收，所以他收不到盖尔给他打来的电话，发的信息，他已经离开海德拉，给巴基留言说有缘再见。

娜塔莎拿不准巴基的记忆空白混乱到什么地步，试探性地问，“至于克里福德……”

巴基回过眼神，等待娜塔莎说下去。

“已经回奥斯汀了。”

巴基从鼻腔里哼出一个气音，是无奈也是自嘲，“又是一个被我忘记的人，哈？”

娜塔莎忍不住流下泪。

巴基听到一声细微的啜泣，记忆里，他很少见娜塔莎落泪，此时看到，却比流泪人还要心疼。

“塔莎……有一幅他送我的画，被我弄丢了。”

娜塔莎擦掉眼泪，勾起嘴角，眼底尽是温柔，“詹姆斯，不管你想知道什么，我都会告诉你。”

巴基说，“我想去看看他。”

娜塔莎微启双唇，欲言又止。

巴基却没想等她的回复，右手骤然发力，扭住她的手腕，另一只手拍在她的后背，将她推倒在一旁；同时屈膝跳起，往未上锁的门口跑去。

他早就摸清了保镖所在的位置，悄无声息而又迅速利落地击倒一名保镖，冲出院落没命地往前跑去。他听到了枪击声，却无暇顾及，他断定这些人不敢对他下狠手。

果然，枪声响过几声后，就没了声音。他跑过几条大街，朝着蔓越莓街方向拐去，他能看到公寓大楼，心里正高兴，全然忘记了脚下虚浮，穿过人行街时倒在一辆车的跟前。

tbc.


	18. Chapter 18

*

52

如果娜塔莎当时竭力制止，或者早点给保镖发出警告，或者进门时将大门锁好，或许巴基就逃不出去；又或许她心里并不想阻拦他。

他看起来无忧无虑为所欲为，可究竟有几件事是他真心想去做，并且令他感到舒心的呢？

她在保镖去追巴基的时候也离开了屋子，沿着他们的痕迹追到了与蔓越莓大街相对而望的另一条街道，离史蒂夫的公寓很近。为防万一，她联系了山姆，只要确定巴基平安，她就可以放心。

可是山姆说，没有人来过。

娜塔莎一下子慌了，扩大区域在周围反复搜索了好几遍，完全没有巴基的踪迹。

她心慌意乱，只能去求助卢金。

而卢金更早一步从看守的保镖那里得知了消息，此时的他，还顾不上跟娜塔莎算账，发动所有的人力和资源，寻找詹姆斯巴恩斯。

事情一时间闹得沸沸扬扬，网上的寻人启事贴的到处都是，“巴恩斯少爷离奇失踪！”没有什么比这个更受报刊八卦喜欢了。

53

史蒂夫失去学位，原本没有得到工作的机会，可佩吉卡特看上他的才华，特地从天盾集团总部所在的华盛顿飞来，给他带来一份新的合作协议。

佩吉卡特对巴基巴恩斯的事情略有耳闻，虽然她现在人在天盾，原先却就学于海德拉大学，是史蒂夫的师姐，作为校友，也身为人力资源，她先前多次回到母校，因此认识了史蒂夫罗杰斯。

如今她坐在史蒂夫的对面，一头乌黑卷发，秀丽端庄，落落大方。

然而史蒂夫却有点心不在焉。

一只芊芊玉手突然伸到史蒂夫的面前，摸了摸他眼睛下面的淤青，“你今天总是走神，发生什么事了？跟这些伤有关吗？”

史蒂夫点点头。

然后他的手机震了一下，拿出来一看，是山姆的信息：巴基从禁闭屋中逃出来，失踪了。

史蒂夫哗啦站起来，身旁的椅子吱吱作响。

“对不起，我必须先离开。”

佩吉没有生气，对他点头，“你先忙你的。”

54

就在全世界都在为巴基奔波担忧时，这位主人公正躺在奥斯汀高新科技集团的医疗室里，昏迷着。

他那天倒下时，面前车辆的主人正是菲尔科尔森。与佩吉卡特同行。第一次来海德拉，却碰巧救下了天盾的死对头——九头蛇集团的小少爷。

那时的巴基衣服凌乱，脸色苍白，科尔森立刻将他送到了当地医院，医生只检查为血糖过低虚弱脱水，给他点滴葡萄糖补充营养，可是过了24小时，巴基依旧没有醒来。

科尔森报告给菲利普斯总裁，他安排私人飞机将巴基送往奥斯汀，指名道姓要求送到班纳博士的手中。

班纳博士是世界上最好的医生之一，可见菲利普斯对他的重视。

几天后，菲利普斯才把这件事告诉卢金。那时巴基已经醒来，对周围一切事物都存强烈戒心，几乎没怎么开口说话。班纳将他安置在观察室。

卢金赶到奥斯汀，布鲁斯告诉他，巴基大脑的记忆区正在迅速衰化，先前长期缺氧导致的海马体损伤已经不可逆转，但是很明显他的心理健康也存在严重缺陷，如果不尽快采取措施的话，很有可能他会把自己完全封闭起来。

怎么回事，之前没有这种诊断！

这种症状隐藏在记忆损伤的表面之下，是我的疏忽。

卢金身体摇晃，跌坐在凳子上，然后他要求进入观察室，跟巴基面对面交谈。

班纳和菲利普斯似乎没有理由拒绝，然而巴基一见到卢金的脸，就遏制不住地大喊大叫，布鲁斯一见不好，立刻终止了会面。

巴基缩在角落里，抱成一团，棕色头发被凌乱地围在两条胳膊中间，那声音歇斯底里，任谁听了都头皮发麻。

卢金愤懑难耐，一掌掀翻了一张试验台。

霍华德斯塔克出现在实验室门口，眉头紧锁，卢金知道再怎么生气也没有用，接着他看到了斯塔克身后的罗杰斯。

55

史蒂夫是从佩吉那里得知的消息。

巴基的状态极不稳定，因此即使对将他养大的卢金也心生抵触，这也有可能。

而卢金正愁怒气无处释放，史蒂夫正好这时候撞进来。

卢金气势忡忡地上前，而斯塔克挡在前面：“卢金先生，这里是奥斯汀，巴基先生的病症是现在最重要的事。”

卢金停下步伐，眼睛里却有怒火射向史蒂夫。

史蒂夫无暇跟他理论，绕过斯塔克大步走到观察室的单向玻璃墙壁。墙角边巴基无助的模样刺痛了他。

“我可以进去看他吗？”史蒂夫迫不及待。

布鲁斯看了一眼斯塔克，想先拒绝，避免刺激导致病情加重，之后再从长计议。

托尼斯塔克一直没出声，现在才开口，“罗杰斯先生，我想现在不是一个好时间。”

“我不认同，我认为现在我们已经没有等待的条件，班纳博士，你也说过巴恩斯先生的脑记忆区正在快速衰化不是吗，如果我们一直采取保守的治疗态度，被耽误的只有巴恩斯一个人。”

阿尼姆佐拉的声音在走廊中想起，未见其人先闻其声，然后他那令人难忘的大脑袋才从门后探出来。

“你没有见到詹姆斯在卢金先生进门之后的反应。”托尼说。

“那不如我们先得到巴恩斯的准许，再让罗杰斯先生进去。”

56

巴基所在的观察室里被放入了他平常使用的手机，而在室外的史蒂夫给他打了电话。

手机被监听，所有人都默默听着、看着巴基的反应。

来电铃声第一遍响起时，巴基不为所动。

史蒂夫坚持拨，第二遍，第三遍……终于，在第六次拨通的时候，巴基抬头看了看放在白桦木桌上的手机。

巴基慢慢从地上站起来，沿着墙壁摸到床沿，然后走到桌子边，拾起手机。

“喂……”

一声遥远而嘶哑的呼唤自听筒传来，史蒂夫缓下一口气。

“巴基？是我。”

“史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

“你……记得我吗？”

“…………”

一阵长长的静默过后，巴基才吐出一个词语：“史蒂夫？”

这一次不光是史蒂夫，就连布鲁斯和托尼都松了口气。

看起来巴基对史蒂夫罗杰斯并不排斥。

巴基转过身，依旧保持手机放在耳边的姿势，走了几步，矮下身，用另一只手撑住地面，坐在了墙壁边的地面上。

看起来比之前放松了许多。

史蒂夫的目光紧紧追随着巴基，而巴基并不知情。

史蒂夫想笑，嘴角却被黏住一样动不了，所有的欢快都印在清澈湛蓝的眸子里，以及尾音上翘的语音。

他在想法子把请求说出口。

“我想，巴基，我想……我是说，你在哪儿，我要走了，可我想，想见你一面。”

他要走了？巴基这才想起，对啊，塔莎说过他退学了，要离开了，自己跑出去不就是为了找他吗。

“我也，想见你。”

史蒂夫的眼泪落在手腕上，他终于笑出来，“那你等我，我很快、很快就来。”

tbc.


	19. Chapter 19

*

57

记忆是经历之后才形成的理解和认知，有些人，有些事，不会一直发生，所以大脑会帮我们将这些意识储存起来。因此巴基忘记史蒂夫罗杰斯，忘记盖尔克里福德，忘记某些发生过的事情。

而与之相反，他一直记得亚历山大卢金、皮尔斯、娜塔莎罗曼诺夫。除了这几个人从小就陪在他身边外，他的记忆系统也不完全起作用，所以他不是凭记忆辨认，而是依靠本能——未形成意识却被激发的潜意识。

潜意识是人类原本具备却忘记使用的能力，囊括了人类生存最重要的本能和自主神经系统的功能。佐拉相信，巴恩斯学习过的所有技巧，真正经历过的所有事物，以及意识中自行杜撰的让他以为发生过的事和人，都储藏在潜意识里；只不过有些被激发，而其他的都隐藏在水面之下。

那些令巴恩斯瑟瑟发抖的真相，真实发生过的噩梦，一定要被找到、校正。

佐拉提出的治疗方法，与斯塔克相反，却又异曲同工。

而巴基在半梦半醒，极度混乱之中，还能记起史蒂夫，这无疑是一个大大的好消息。

58

“不管巴恩斯先生的记忆失效得有多快，却一直保持着乱中有序，一定有一个东西在支撑，像顶梁柱一样支撑着他的意识大厦，这样东西，可以是一件事，或者一个人。而现在，虽然不知道发生了什么，毫无疑问这根顶梁柱不复存在。所以他现在急需找到一个新的。”

佐拉对史蒂夫说，“我想很可能会是你。”

“一派胡言！”卢金站起身，双肩微颤。

佐拉看了他一眼，“我只是阐述这种可能性，以及潜在可行的治疗方案。”

“什么可能！没有可能！不可行！”

“我说你这么激动干什么？”托尼走过来，“佐拉博士是脑科专家，难道你也是？”

“你！”卢金不打算跟他耍嘴皮子，“作为詹姆斯的养父，我不同意这种治疗。”

史蒂夫急了，“没有别的方法了！难道你忍心看巴基的状况继续恶化下去吗？”

卢金冷哼一声，“这是我的选择。”

“你们在争论什么？”科尔森听到卢金的话语，觉得不可思议，分别看了看屋里针锋相对的几个人：“这是巴恩斯先生的选择，不是吗？”

卢金似乎被噎了一下，“你说什么？”

之前的他们大概忘记了，要不要治疗的这个决定，直接去问詹姆斯本人就好了。霍华德、菲利普斯、班纳等几个人纷纷点头。

或许在巴基面前提起，会让他难以接受，但是取得病人的配合也很重要。史蒂夫点点头，“我会问他。”

托尼拊掌大笑，“好了，就这么决定了。”

59

观察室外的他们，能看到史蒂夫和巴基，也能听到他们说什么。

巴基放下电话，便一直等待着。

不多久，如同约定的，清脆的敲门声响起，巴基抬起头，史蒂夫的身影出现在门口。

偌大的房间里，只有在墙壁下坐着的巴基。史蒂夫回身关上门，三步并作两步赶到他身边，巴基的目光随着史蒂夫而移动，最终定格在他跪在身边看向自己的眸子里。

距他们上次相见，只有短短几天，却仿佛什么都变了。

巴基憔悴了很多，那双平常流光溢彩的灰蓝色大眼睛也变得黯淡，像一具伶仃的空壳子缩在角落；然而温柔、虚弱、没有攻击力，温顺地接受史蒂夫的目光。

史蒂夫宁愿他现在跳起来像从前那样恶作剧，甚至打他、咬他，都可以。他需要多大的控制力，才没有立刻把眼前这个人拥在怀里，揉进骨血。

“巴基……”冲到史蒂夫的嘴边的，只有他的名字。然后，史蒂夫皱着眉头笑起来，痴痴傻傻的。

“巴基，你知道我是谁么？”

巴基点点头。

史蒂夫喉咙里发出低低的一声，像呻吟，又像叹息，他把手放在巴基的膝头，上面还有巴基从前咬下的伤口，已经结痂了。

巴基说，“你为什么不高兴？”

史蒂夫眉头舒展，“我不高兴？”

巴基摸了摸隔在膝头的史蒂夫的手背，伸手轻触史蒂夫的眼睛下方，“这个伤，还有这个，也是因为我？

史蒂夫微微侧头，享受着巴基的手心，“是。可我没有不高兴。”

巴基的嘴角勾起，发出一声气音。这笑容没有持续多久，巴基的嘴角又瘪下去，“我知道你要退学了。”

史蒂夫凑近一点，抬起巴基因为难过而垂下的脑袋，认真地说，“没关系的，巴基。”

“你骗我。”

“我没骗你，我永远都不会骗你。”

“我……”巴基的眼神在史蒂夫的肚子上流连一会，似乎很难下定决心，“我记起一些……关于你的。”

史蒂夫期待道，“记起什么？”

“有一幅画，我很喜欢，你送的。”

“嗯。”

“我说我会给你打电话。”

“嗯。”

“我说要陪你去泳池、温泉。”

“嗯，现在……你还愿意吗？”

巴基再次点头，然后身体前倾，扑在史蒂夫的胸膛上。史蒂夫立刻伸手抱住他。

“我记起来……”巴基的声音有点哽咽，“喜欢你的感觉。”

史蒂夫的眼泪从下巴落下去，“是吗？……那太好了，我一直期待着。”

60

巴基话多起来，在史蒂夫的怀里絮絮诉说着。出乎所有人的意料。

似乎是找到了发泄的地方，他一会笑，一会哭，词不达意，颠三倒四，可是史蒂夫都能听懂。

“皮尔斯不许我在外面过夜，可我偏不听。我知道卢金很讨厌我。我恨他。他把我关进小黑屋里，从13岁就开始关。但是皮尔斯说这是为了我好。他说卢金很厉害，会说20种语言，为什么我不会。很多人都怕我，因为以前卢金把一个想跟我交朋友的男孩的无名指掰断了。我不可以在别人面前动情的，皮尔斯就从来不会，那样太懦弱了。我不是已经很用心了吗，他教的我都学会了……”

史蒂夫轻轻摸着巴基的背，“卢金先生只是严厉了一些，皮尔斯先生也是关心你的。”

“皮尔斯会为我说话，有时候。有时候他会对我失望。”

“没人会对你失望。”

“他自己说过。”巴基执拗地辩驳，“他说‘十个詹姆斯也比不上一个亚历山大，为什么还要费心教养，从大街上随便拉来一个孩子都会比你更知道尊重他，你的生命根本不值得！’”

史蒂夫抖了抖，这一点也不像皮尔斯会说出口的话，大概巴基错把别人的刻薄话安在了皮尔斯的头上。

史蒂夫吻了吻巴基的发丝，撇下眼睛想看看巴基的表情，“有几个医生……朋友，让他们帮你，好不好？我会在你身边的。”

巴基使劲摇头，“我不想。他们已经帮过了。”

“再给他们一次机会？”

巴基从史蒂夫的怀里脱离。史蒂夫拉起他的左手，放在手心，双手合十，虔诚地祈求。

巴基被史蒂夫诚恳的眼神盯的心软，咬着嘴唇，不情愿地点了一下头。

史蒂夫心头的一颗巨石骤然落地，把巴基抱回床上，嘱咐他好好待着，“我去跟他们安排一下，马上就回来。”

巴基迟疑地点头。

史蒂夫倾身凑近，轻轻含住了巴基的嘴唇，都不敢用过分的力气，像含住一块温软的糖果，停留在舌尖，用味蕾去感受它的香甜。

巴基环住史蒂夫的脖子，启开唇回吻他。他们就保持这样的姿势，然后史蒂夫退开，从自己的脖子上把巴基的手拿下来，放在嘴边亲吻，再松开。史蒂夫离开了房间。

史蒂夫迈出观察室的大门时，几个人目光交汇。

佐拉说，“那就这么办吧。”

（关于记忆和潜意识的部分，无真凭实据。）

tbc.


	20. Chapter 20

*

（写着写着，突然觉得这标题太不正式了……）

61

布鲁斯跟着史蒂夫进了观察室，为了不让巴基感到紧张，他们决定先让巴基进入睡眠，再带他出去。

巴基还是紧张了一下，史蒂夫在旁边安抚，布鲁斯温和而亲切地向巴基阐明意图。他只需要睡上一觉，醒来之后，一切都会好起来的。

巴基说，好。

巴基的手臂上被注射了镇定催眠的药物，在史蒂夫的怀里陷入半昏状态，史蒂夫轻声哄了一会，这才睡着。

史蒂夫将巴基抱起来，送去了佐拉的实验室。

万幸，卢金只见到了昏睡的巴基。

“共享意识清除创伤方法”比托尼斯塔克的“强制性清除创伤记忆”的方法要温和得多，被共享意识的病人不会产生痛觉，好像只是做了一个冗长繁琐的梦，然而醒来之后，他不会记得这个梦；因为根本就没有梦，有的只是一段已经被修正的美好的回忆。

史蒂夫戴上同巴基一样的脑波控制器，不同的是，巴基的频率被调整在0.5至3赫兹之间，保证他在此期间保持深眠状态；而史蒂夫的被调整在9至13赫兹之间，此段为阿尔法脑波，用以提供显意识和潜意识的桥梁。同时潜意识心电感应发生器，使得史蒂夫能够进入巴基的潜意识。

“期间你会一直保持清醒状态，你会看到巴恩斯所有的经历、意识，无论真假。意识产生是一瞬间的事，再度重现也是，所以你的时间很宽裕，可是尽情去了解巴恩斯的一生。只有一点，罗杰斯先生，让巴恩斯先生感到害怕的可能也会让你害怕，你要记得你的任务和使命，你的情绪会影响到戴在你身上的这些仪器，所以……”

史蒂夫慎重而严肃地点头，“我明白。”

佐拉继续说，“这些意识会因为你的介入而不停地发生改变，然而终归是相互链接，牵一发而动全身，原本操作很复杂，极难成功，但是由于巴恩斯的意识本就混乱不堪，之间的逻辑和联系没有那么强烈，从这个层面上看，他反而是一个很适合这种手术的特殊病人。所以……”佐拉对史蒂夫笑了一下，试图安慰，“慢慢来，别紧张。”

62

巴恩斯在很小的时候就被卢金家收养，天命不凡，上帝垂怜。他拥有了严厉而慈爱的养父、众星拱月的地位和身份、无忧无虑的幸福童年……而这一切，全部终止于十三岁时发生在卢金身上的一起车祸。

卢金死了。

63

三月的湖水还透着春寒的料峭，人工修建的石壁台面上泛着白灰灰的颜色，如冬日白色的肃杀。

巴基坐在上面，面朝湖水，好像感觉不到冰冷似的。

这是卢金死后的第七天，家里没人再管过他。

他的后背被人碰了一下，他正在出神，差点一头栽下去，幸好一只手臂及时圈住他的腰。那只手臂并不强壮，只比他的要粗一点，从皮肤和肌肉的纹理和纤细的力道来看，来自于一个未成年的少年。

巴基回头，果然是14岁的史蒂夫。

金发碧眼的男生对他笑着，“干嘛，这台子不凉吗，坐这么久？”

巴基舒一口气，“你吓我一跳。”然后就着他的手臂转过身，跳到了地上。

一转头，发现皮尔斯也在后面。

皮尔斯微笑，“你们两个都应该进屋里。”

64

黑暗的地下室里，没有灯，巴基从角落里掏出一根蜡烛，用打火机点着灯芯，发出幽幽的光，光晕照在两个少年的脸上。

巴基戳了史蒂夫一下，“你不聪明，这种关禁闭的事也要抢着一起？”

史蒂夫咬着牙，“要关就一起关，省的我还要天天找你玩了！”

巴基噗嗤一笑，下了结语：“你有病。”

史蒂夫不说话。

“你说，不就是书房？干嘛大白天地还上锁？”

“不知道。”

巴基拉起史蒂夫的一条胳膊，“他打你那几下还疼不疼？”

史蒂夫任由他摸摸索索的，拍着胸脯说，“放心，我身子骨结实的很，打不坏。”

“那你这一边胳膊受伤了没？我能靠着你吗？”

史蒂夫揽着他的肩膀，把他带进怀里。

夜深了。

史蒂夫轻声问，“你害怕吗？”

巴基迷迷糊糊笑着，“有蜡烛，还有你，不害怕了。”

65

格林大街的空气闻起来清爽、惬意，巴基在街上漫无目的地闲逛，今天他趁射击老师不注意时从课上逃走了，皮尔斯不许他做的，他偏要做。此时他15岁，第一次在外面过夜。

浅黄色的漆从旅馆墙壁上剥落了几块，瓷砖地面上有清洗不去的糖渍，好歹床上的被褥还算干净，这里一点也比不上皮尔斯的别墅，可他就是喜欢。

巴基从巴掌大的浴室里出来，似乎洗个澡也憋屈，然后跳到被史蒂夫占了一大半的床垫上，木板吱吱作响。

史蒂夫把手从后脑勺下抽出来，拍了拍巴基的屁股，“别闹。”

巴基不满道，“别像个成年人似的教训我。”但是他安静下来了，乖乖地躺到史蒂夫的身边，还埋怨：“也不过16岁嘛，怎么体型这么大，我都没地方躺了。”

此时的史蒂夫确实比14岁时长高了不少，但他没跟巴基理论，把身体往外边挪了挪。

巴基跟着史蒂夫也挪了挪。

“你离我这么近做什么？”

“你身上有个味道……”

史蒂夫怔了一怔，抬起手臂自己嗅了嗅，没什么感觉，但是他不认为巴基在撒谎，所以……只可能是那个。

“是不是不好，我再去洗洗。”

“不用不用。”巴基拉住他，把头又往他那边靠了靠，“没什么不好，挺好闻的。”

史蒂夫满头黑线。

巴基像一只馋嘴猫嗅到了小鱼干似的，在史蒂夫脖子上左拱右拱。

“巴基……”

“我能不能咬你一口？”

“……”

不知是空间太小而且靠得太近，还是这味道令人发昏，反正两个人都没退开。

然后巴基的腿动了一下，恰好碰到了某个突兀坚硬的东西。

巴基和史蒂夫都没说话，就这么对峙了一会，之后巴基笑了一声。史蒂夫当即有点受不了，顶着一张红到熟透的脸硬要起身，巴基没忍住笑声。

巴基并不知道，他自己身上也渐渐散出几丝香味，比史蒂夫身上的更好闻、更美妙。

他只大笑着，跟着史蒂夫起身，在对方即将下床时冷不丁抱住他的腰身，史蒂夫没立稳，两人一起跌回床单里。

巴基并非不知道这意味着什么，只是史蒂夫的反应好新奇好可爱，他舍不得。

他们在床上嬉闹，时而撞到一起，史蒂夫把他的手绑到身后，巴基终于动不了了。

然后他们疯狂地吻到一起，史蒂夫像一只刚冲出囚笼的野兽，似乎要把巴基嚼碎了咽下去。

他眸子里的颜色太深，深得令巴基感到害怕，他用膝盖顶开了巴基的腿，大手伸到巴基的衣服里，用力揉搓腰肢间细嫩的软肉。

他急促地解释，“别害怕，巴基，我什么都不会做……”

巴基想说话，可溢出齿间的只有含糊不清的呻吟，什么不会做什么，他明明被弄疼了。或许他知道恋爱和结合是怎么意思，但是他还不确定这件事是否就应该这样发生，这个时间、这个地点、这个位置……他起码应该准备好。

可是史蒂夫似乎没有给他思考的时间。

巴基的某个位置被用力的撞击、磨蹭，他惊讶得连话也说不出，只是感到有点疼、有点热、有点燥，想发泄点什么。所以他狠狠抓着史蒂夫的背，抓出几道带血的痕迹，故意把史蒂夫弄疼。

后来史蒂夫终于停下来，这过程并没有持续太久，他跟巴基对视着，被难为情的气氛包裹着。空气吹过来，巴基感到了凉。

然后房间门被人用暴力踢开了。

66

巴基醒过来的时候，他已经身处别墅房间的大床上，郎姆洛也在里面：监视。

后来他才知道史蒂夫被打了。

原本皮尔斯想用更残忍的法子对待他，但是那晚破门而入的时候，两人的裤子还好好地穿着，说明……史蒂夫在那样的情况下还是竭力保持了理智。

之后巴基便被皮尔斯逼着养成了吃药的习惯。

(关于治疗部分，无真凭实据)

tbc


	21. Chapter 21

*

67

街心公园距中央喷泉不远处，有一个年轻人正在写生。

身着一件普通的白色T恤，修身且有弹性的布料裹着线条分明的肌肉，宽厚的肩膀挺直而微倾，修长的手指轻轻捏着笔杆，而眼睛，低顺而缱绻，认真地仿佛整个世界里只有那张画纸，和眼前心中美景；午后柔和的阳光在他的发梢和肩头镀上一层金色光茫，比米开朗基罗的雕塑还要晶莹剔透，庄严鲜活。

他本身就是一件几近完美的艺术品。

巴基挽着一个漂亮男生的手臂从他身后走过，目光不由在他身上、画纸上流连几番。

“你认识的人？”那男生问。

巴基说，“之前……有一个人，也喜欢画画，他看起来有点熟悉，但是我想……”

史蒂夫似乎察觉到身后的视线，停下笔，回头。他看到了巴基。

有那么一瞬间，似乎什么东西堵住了巴基的喉咙，巴基的呼吸。他就定在那里，一秒钟如同一个世纪那么长。

他们已经太久没有见面了。

没有想到……

在巴基的大脑做出反应之前，他的身体已经往前走去，停在史蒂夫的面前：“没有想到……”在这里看到你。

巴基想着用什么方法来对待一位久别重逢的故人，而史蒂夫已经起身抱住了他。

“巴基，是你。”语气里带着克制的欢快。

巴基把下巴搁在他的颈窝里，双手摸上他的背，“哦天哪……史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫的个子又高了一点，虽然巴基也长得挺快，但是史蒂夫还是比他稍高一些，肩膀变得更宽阔，手臂更加有力，他的声音……他的声音叫出巴基这个单词的时候却是那样低柔，混合着一点气息，从胸膛里吐出来。巴基一定出神了，不然他怎么会觉得这个名字还可以被叫得这么深情而浪漫。

他们抱了一会儿，然后巴基被放开，他才有机会好好打量史蒂夫的眼睛和嘴唇。

他们寒暄了几句，这才知道彼此原来离得这么近。

巴基转身离开之前，并没有把耐心等在原处的男伴介绍给史蒂夫。

68

泳池一直是史蒂夫喜爱的去处，每周六下午都在那里消磨时间。而这一次，他在那里见到了一个意想不到的人。

巴基裸着上身从换衣间走出，一条简单的泳裤包裹着结实紧致的大腿，腰侧那里露出一点被晒过的痕迹。他跳进水中，也看到了史蒂夫。

巴基哈哈笑起来，“一起？”

“一起。”

两个人从同一条泳道开始，史蒂夫在离终点很近的地方探出头来，把头发随意往脑后一拢，而巴基已经在终点了。

巴基笑嘻嘻地看着他，往他头上泼了一捧水。，几串水珠从史蒂夫的额头上流下来，有一串迷了他的眼睛，可他来不及用手抹一把，就两手一捧一扬回敬了过去，巴基的头发被水弄得更乱了。

来来回回地，巴基和史蒂夫扭打到一起。巴基的身体像鱼一样滑腻，被史蒂夫紧紧握住，他们的身体贴到了一起，四条腿在水下亲密地交缠着。

史蒂夫的呼吸粗重了一瞬。

越来越多的人把目光聚集在他们身上。

巴基推了史蒂夫一把，略微不满地埋怨，“总有一天我得把周六的泳池承包下来。”

史蒂夫控制着手下的力道，“一起吃晚饭？”

巴基瞪了他一眼，没有什么令他恼怒的事情发生，但他就是用那双圆溜溜闪着水光的大眼睛瞪了史蒂夫，说，“好啊，一起吃晚饭。”

69

他们去了一家口碑不错的泰国菜餐厅，期间没怎么说话，似乎两人又回到了刚重逢时的拘谨，史蒂夫保持着优雅而善于照顾对方的绅士风度。

适时地往巴基碗里添他喜欢的椰汁嫩鸡汤，体贴地帮他剥咖喱蟹、炭烧虾。巴基的肚子被喂得饱饱的。

出了餐厅大门，巴基打了今晚第二个饱嗝，他终于忍不住吐槽，“在我变成一个胖子之前，我得拒绝再跟你一起吃饭。”

史蒂夫的回答是拉住他的手。

“我们好久没见了吧？你搬家到哪里了？”

“蒙特卡洛。”

巴基用鼻子表示了惊讶，“我还挺想去的呢。”

史蒂夫笑，“这世界上有你不想去的？”

巴基有了注意，“你跟我来，有个好地方。”

那个被巴基称为“好地方”的地方，名字叫：CASITOPIA。

大门便被过分的霓虹灯装饰得高调张扬，大堂里更是灯火辉煌，大理砖砌地面能够倒映出人的影子，若有若无的几缕香气在史蒂夫鼻尖萦绕。

巴基给了侍者几张小钞，他们立刻被带到一张铺了深绿色天鹅绒的长方形高脚桌前。

史蒂夫看了一眼巴基兴奋而期待的小表情，只好掏钱换了一些白筹。

跟了几把控制注，引起旁边一位留着八字胡西装革履的男人的注意，他的身边跟着女伴。他问史蒂夫有没有兴趣跟他赌一把，史蒂夫不愿扫兴，答应下来，然而几次加注后，男人将眼神瞟向了站在史蒂夫旁边的巴基。

灯光下的巴基靓丽得不可方物，一双湖蓝色大眼睛闪着狡黠的光。

“不妨压上这位先生的一件衣服如何？”

这里本就没有特定的规矩，玩得尽兴是唯一准则。

史蒂夫的脸色一下子变得难看。巴基拉住他，咬着他的耳朵说了句什么，眼睛却瞟向那男人。“也不是不可以，但是先生也得拿出点像样的东西，我这一件衣服可是贵得很。”

巴基眨眨眼睛，“要是您输了，我要您……口袋里的房卡。”

那男人大笑着，将那张贵宾招待卡从西装口袋里掏出来，放在了筹码旁边，这动作换来身旁女伴不满的一瞥，然后嫉恶如仇地瞪向巴基。

史蒂夫将背挺的板直，只有他自己知道，他内心紧张极了。

70

最终巴基取走了那张贵宾卡，大笑着拉着史蒂夫上了楼。

房间墙壁和沙发都是雕花装饰，巴基在门口踢掉了鞋子，光着脚踩在木制地板上。房间大的可怕，阳台有几面硕大的落地镜，浴室的墙壁是金色的。

史蒂夫同样踢掉了鞋，本想追上嬉皮笑脸的巴基好好谈一下刚才的问题，然而巴基早一步回过身，将史蒂夫压到门上，并且顺手锁上了门。

巴基嘴里带着香槟酒的香气，喷在史蒂夫的脸上：“你也太大胆了吧，众目睽睽出老千，要不是我帮你吸引那个男人的注意力……你好好翻一次牌，未必会输呀。”

史蒂夫把手放在巴基的腰上，“我可没你大胆，也不敢把运气都赌在这一回。”

巴基轻飘飘的：“一件衣服没什么的。”

史蒂夫的眼神黯下来，认真而严肃地说，“答应我，今后不许用自己做赌注。”

听他用这种口气说话的感觉真是久违，巴基打量他一会，伸手在他的鼻头上点了一下，“这么多年了，你还是这个臭脾气。”

史蒂夫固执地重复，“答应我。”

巴基想逗逗他，故意用轻佻的口气为自己辩解，“我告诉你哦，这就好比在泳池……”然而话还没说完，就被史蒂夫将身体整个抡了半圈，后背撞在门板，两个人的姿势瞬间对调。

“史蒂夫，你干嘛这么用力……”巴基鼓着脸庞埋怨。

“这里不是泳池，我也不是那个想看你裸体的猥琐男！”

巴基被史蒂夫严厉的表情吓到了，“好好好，你不是，我知道你不是，只是我玩心太重了，我太放心你了，我知道有你在就一定不会让我输，因为从小你就挡在我面前……”巴基将手放在史蒂夫的脸颊，顺着摸到头发，将手指插进发丝里，摸到了那块熟悉的伤疤——那是曾经护着巴基时被皮尔斯的手下推倒撞伤留下的。

“我有时候觉得，这辈子我这么快活，这么安全，都是因为有你在……这么想是不是太不负责任了，我让你生气了对不对？”

在巴基准备说出更多的时候，史蒂夫抢先吻住了他那张能说会道的小嘴，巴基顺从地张开唇，让史蒂夫能够顺利咬到那条灵巧如簧的小舌，含进嘴里细细地品味、吮吸。

史蒂夫断断续续地解释，气音跟粗重的喘息混合在一起，“我没生气，巴基，我永远都……”

巴基推着史蒂夫往后退，双手不安分地扯着他的腰带。史蒂夫将手伸进他的衬衫里，脆弱的扣子崩掉了几颗，从他的肩膀一直揉到被光滑布料包裹的浑圆的臀部。

巴基从喉咙里蹦出几声细微的笑声，等两人倒在床上的时候，他们的身体终于贴在一起。

tbc.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 慎入 预警

*

71

巴基从15岁就搬出了别墅，跟皮尔斯见面的次数屈指可数，一来皮尔斯太忙，时常出差；二来他的脾气时好时坏，巴基又不喜欢被管束，更愿意一个人在外面风流。

皮尔斯从华盛顿回来已有两天，软磨硬泡让巴基回家，说要一起吃顿饭。

晚餐很丰盛，桌上却只坐了皮尔斯和巴基两个人。

几年来，皮尔斯的面容几乎没怎么变过，似乎连皱纹也没增加一条，额头的皮肤依旧光滑。

他照例询问巴基在学校日常生活和功课情况——如果没有卢金，皮尔斯或许能称得上最成功的外交家和企业家之一，然而毕竟卢金建立的柯罗纳斯公司曾经是九头蛇最雄厚的财力支撑，令对家天盾集团望尘莫及，最终却随着卢金的死亡而逐渐衰败——皮尔斯总喜欢用不同语种进行，而巴基对答如流。

“年轻气盛，缺少稳重，早晚你要接我的班，这种程度还怎么够？”

巴基抿着嘴唇，从小到大，皮尔斯从未对他满意过。

皮尔斯又自顾自叹口气，“我不应该期望太满，毕竟像阿列克这样的人，不会再有第二个。”他站起身走到巴基身边，为他的盘子里多添了一块烤羊肉，声音突然转成柔和：“可别一见面就考功课，好像我们之间就没别的可说的了，多吃点，你还得为期末考试准备呢。”

巴基道一声谢，切下一小块羊肉细细嚼着。

皮尔斯回到自己座位坐下，“我前段时间一直忙，没顾得上你，暑假你想去哪？”

巴基抬起头，“都可以。”

“那就奥斯汀吧，两个星期后出发。”

巴基将刀叉在盘子里磕出声音，皮尔斯从没想过真正问他的意见。

“奥斯汀的夜生活很丰富，你会喜欢的。”皮尔斯安慰道。

巴基一声不吭。

“哦对了，说起这个，”皮尔斯放下刀子，“你晚上常去酒吧？没有遇到什么人，陷进什么奇怪的关系里吧？”

“定义一下奇怪。”

皮尔斯皱起眉头，“我听说了，你跟一个叫罗杰斯的走得挺近？”

巴基并不打算跟皮尔斯坦白史蒂夫的身份，“朗姆洛不是会跟您汇报我的行踪吗，正如他所说的。”

“詹姆斯！”

巴基跟怒目圆睁的皮尔斯对峙了一会，然后低下头去，不动声色地模糊了史蒂夫的来历，“我们在酒吧认识的，他……不错。”

“‘不错’啊……交朋友我不反对，但要知道分寸。”

这些话巴基听了不下千遍，他用餐布擦了一下嘴，准备离开，“我吃好了。”

皮尔斯急忙拦他，让巴基回家是一件不容易的事，他一开始并不打算毁了这个夜晚。“好了，这不是今晚的重点，我们好不容易见面，不说外人了。”

巴基的肩膀被按住，衣领被拉力被往下拽了几分，不小心露出的暗色痕迹映入皮尔斯的眼睛。

“这是什么？”皮尔斯抓住他的衣领又往下翻，后颈上属于Omega的独特腺体被人吮咬出一个吻痕。

巴基实在不愿意被皮尔斯扯着衣服检查，他早就不是了小孩子了，他推了皮尔斯一把，还试图解释：“什么事都没发生。”

然而推得太急，没留心手指划过了皮尔斯的脸颊，他的下巴上出现一条细小的裂痕。

“你没事吧？”巴基先于皮尔斯发现伤口，想上前探察一下，看起来似乎没有流血。

皮尔斯后知后觉地捂住下巴，抬手给了巴基一个耳光。

巴基顿时立在原地，脸颊火辣的痛感迟迟袭来，一时不知道到底发生了什么。皮尔斯对他吼：

“滚！”

不知道为什么，他心里涌起一股莫名的恐惧，他后退几步，转身跑出了别墅。

72

史蒂夫罗杰斯在别墅和公寓之间徘徊，那辆老式摩托车在东区几条大街驶了好几趟，巴基跑出来的时候，正巧被他遇到。

巴基跑得激烈，没看到他，停在一个十字路口弯下腰喘气，他本打算打车。

史蒂夫将摩托车停在他的面前，“巴基？”

巴基吃了一惊，“你怎么……我记得跟你说过我今晚要去别墅的。”

“是的，但是我想你不会在那边留宿。”史蒂夫看了一眼后边，“上来，我送你回去。”

巴基跨上后座。

73

菲利普斯和弗瑞已经切断了柯罗纳斯地下交易的链条，没有了它的支持，皮尔斯是如何持续运营这副巨大的空壳子集团，仅靠学生的学费是不可能的。

它一定还在继续着某种不为人知的集资手段。

皮尔斯的书房从不让外人进去，从小养在身边的詹姆斯巴恩斯不可以，信任有加的布洛克郎姆洛也不可以。

但是有一个人进去过，她深得皮尔斯的喜爱，却也隐藏在最深处。

所以，关于卢金的真相和巴基的病情，娜塔莎知道，弗瑞知道，菲利普斯也知道。

74

皮尔斯在卢金车祸发生的当天，便压下了所有的消息。这份巨大的无与伦比的痛苦同时激起了超凡的冷静和决然。

卢金死于非法武器交易的交货途中，他一向办事谨慎周全，怎么会不小心泄露了行踪。

他可以永远成功下去，却经不起一次失败。

对方没有惊动调查局，因此皮尔斯断定自己还有退路，他用尽所有手段买断了消息，接着所有跟柯罗纳斯有联系的买家一夜之间全部消失，像人间蒸发一样。七天之后，亚历山大卢金由于关闭柯罗纳斯公司而登上报纸的头条。

巴基不会知道为什么有一段时间，他的父亲不再像往常一样催他的功课；也不会知道他是怎么掉落湖中，又是怎么被救了上来；更不会知道为什么之后的父亲像变了一个人似的对他严厉数倍，只要动手开打不把他打昏便绝对不会停手。

他那时才13岁，既怕黑又怕痛。

恐惧和绝望曾经占据他的大脑，又被他忘记。

那天，皮尔斯将他推下去，真是一个不错的冲动。

75

在巴基的记忆中，皮尔斯是皮尔斯，卢金是卢金；粗犷沙哑的嗓音是卢金，温和纤细的嗓音是皮尔斯。

在巴基的记忆中，那间书房是卢金的，他小时候曾好奇进去过一次，换来了卢金的一顿毒打。

史蒂夫在这些混乱的记忆中瑟瑟发抖。

76

他有时分不清那两张脸。

书房南侧三寸厚的铜板后锁着一个保险箱，这对巴基来说也算不了什么。

不过他没想到史蒂夫会这时候来找他。

没让管家通知，也没敲门，就这样直接闯了进来，幸好今晚郎姆洛和皮尔斯都不在。

巴基打开了保险箱，箱子里放着一个盒子，盒子上放着一个病历本。

他正要把盒子端出来，史蒂夫在背后喊了一声，那声音慌张得吓人，巴基下意识转头，被匆忙赶来的史蒂夫一把拉进怀里。

巴基踉跄两步，手里的盒子也掉在地上，被史蒂夫挡住了。

盒子被摔开了口，正好露出一沓人皮面具。是卢金的五官。

tbc.


	23. Chapter 23

*

77

（番外1-皮尔斯）

当我见到阿列克卢金时，我就知道那是天命。

他那时还很年轻，但已经成为海德拉的副教授了。他的额头和眼角没有一丝皱纹，大概比我们大不了几岁，对学生非常严格，却出奇的受欢迎，我猜这跟他英俊的相貌和出众的口才有关。他有一双温柔的蓝眼睛。

他开了三门课，每一堂我都没有缺席。他的幽默的谈吐，低头认真的姿态，眯起眼睛的微笑……甚至举手投足，都令我深深地着迷。

我应该是个发育比正常要晚得多的男孩子，因为在遇见他之前，我从没有对任何人产生过幻想。

但是现在，我不止一次、无法自控地想象他的气息吐在我的耳边，他的双手放在我的身上，我们的身体如何契合地交缠在一起……这实在太罪恶了。

一年后，他升职成为教授，但是课时从每周八堂缩减为两堂。因为他同时兼任九头蛇集团外务部的部长，真是年少有为。

我最大的梦想就是能收到来自外务部的录取信。

他身边从不乏美丽性感的男孩或女孩追求，他还没有结婚，或许他从不会为这种事伤脑筋。

当他来到我面前的时候，仿佛光明之神也一并降临到我的生命中。我终于有机会跟他站在一起，我的努力没有白费。

时机造就英雄，而他创造时机。

他建立的柯罗纳斯让他一跃成为集团最大的股东，也开创了属于九头蛇的王国时代。

他的存在，是为了让人类相信上帝、见证真理。

然而上帝最喜欢看神祗殒落。

从此，我的光明也一并消逝了。

-

我一直以为阿列克不喜欢孩子，我们就从来没有，他不允许。

然而当我看到他抱着一个男娃回家的时候，我才知道错的有多离谱。

那孩子还不会走，一被他放到客厅的地毯上，就欢快地围着他爬来爬去。

那小胳膊小腿、小小的身躯，仿佛被风一吹就会折似的，他的眼神从没有这样温柔地看过什么。

他说这孩子叫詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，我们给他起个小名，叫巴基。

他看似对巴基很严格，实际上宠溺极了，为他请最好的老师，但是一喊累就会终止训练。他恨不得把世界上最好的都给他。

不然怎么会养得他骄纵又任性。

他身上承载了阿列克最多的爱，连我也望尘莫及。

但他不是我跟阿列克的孩子，甚至连阿列克的也不是。

为什么阿列克死了，他还在。

看到他在水里挣扎下沉的时候，一直被我隐藏起来的、在心底里的某一处竟在狰狞着欢呼。

然后我看到属于阿列克的温柔的蓝眼睛出现在那孩子的脸上，映着恐惧和求生的欲望。

然后，他便消失不见了。

我真真切切地感受到切肤之痛，再一次，似乎阿列克又一次从我的心里被剜走了。

郎姆洛下水的时机还是迟了。

-

阿列克丢下了詹姆斯和柯罗纳斯这两个烂摊子给我。

他是一个传奇，在很多人眼里都是，我明白卢金这个名字意味着什么。

这并非必须。

但是当我在镜子里再次看到阿列克的面容的时候，我就着魔了。

原来我根本离不开他。

为了让九头蛇维持从前的名声不落，为了填补我内心可怕的空虚，我越来越迷恋、依赖于让阿列克在我身上复活。

哦，我心爱的男人。

他本应该在詹姆斯身上复活。

既然阿列克这么爱他，他就应该只属于阿列克一个人。

可他太令我失望了。十个、百个、千个詹姆斯也比不上一个阿列克卢金。

我不得不更加严格、谨慎、用心地教他，让他记住，好好地记住，刻骨铭心地记住。

但他总是忘记。我想这是上帝在玩弄我，从阿列克到詹姆斯，他一直在玩弄我。

于是我想尽办法要治好他，还给阿列克一个完整的巴基。

到那时候，阿列克就会知道，我对他有多好。

我所作的一切都是为了他。

因为第一次见到他的时候，我就知道，他是我的天命所在。

78

史蒂夫再次睁开眼睛的时候，巴基还睡着。

看看时间，才过去不足一个小时，佐拉说，这已经算长的了。

史蒂夫在巴基的额头上悄悄留下一个吻。

他对佐拉说，“待会巴基醒来的时候，我想卢金先生还是不要在场为好，他之前的害怕和抵触是有原因的。”

一束凌厉目光瞬间射向史蒂夫，皮尔斯完全有理由怀疑，这个人知道了什么。

实际上，布鲁斯和菲利普斯也是这样认为的，他们同时劝说皮尔斯先行离开，皮尔斯只好答应。

而史蒂夫后脚也跟着出了治疗室，布鲁斯帮着佐拉调整巴基的脑波频率，霍华德早就离开，菲利普斯在接到一个电话后也离开，留下科尔森监视情况，而托尼待在原处，这方面不是他的强项。

皮尔斯在走廊停下，转过身同史蒂夫对视，两个人似乎都在等对方说话。

然而没有，或者说史蒂夫只是在想用什么方法把皮尔斯揍一顿。他揪着皮尔斯的衣领，将他拖进每层楼都设在尽头的吸烟室里，狠狠在他的面门上砸了一只拳头。

皮尔斯哈哈大笑，“骑士自以为得到了王子的爱，就可以对抗国王了。”

史蒂夫双肩颤抖，指尖掐进掌心里，不再假装镇定。

“你不是国王，不再是了。”

皮尔斯摸了摸自己的面皮，确定它还完整。

“我想你还不明白到底发生了什么，对吗，你以为你在拯救他，其实不是，而且恰恰相反。”

“你会付出代价！”

“代价？那你呢，在这里殴打一位集团董事，仅仅是为了你在一个精神病人的脑子里看到的东西？”

“当然不是。”菲利普斯的声音在身后响起，他的身后还跟着尼克弗瑞和两名调查局探员。

“皮尔斯先生，如果你对罗杰斯先生的任何行为感到不满，都可以留在法院上说，我相信还有更多的东西等着你坦白。”

尼克上前揭掉了皮尔斯脸上的人造皮，对两名探员使了个眼色，其中一名走上前，将手铐铐在皮尔斯的手腕上。

“皮尔斯先生，你因集资诈骗、非法交易罪及冒用他人身份被捕，你有权保持沉默。你有权延请律师。如果你放弃行使这些权力，你所说的一切将成为呈堂证供。”

皮尔斯目光灼灼地盯着菲利普斯，好像盯着什么吃人的妖怪，咬牙切齿道，“你没有证据，切斯特，你捏造事实，陷害我，陷害阿列克……”又换成粗哑声线，哈哈笑起来：“你以为你得到了詹姆斯了吗？你说你要给他真实，可是你没有！”

他从史蒂夫身边走过，五官扭曲，满脸皱纹，“你没有！你毁了，现在他没有什么真实了，连回忆都……哈哈哈……你这个自私的魔鬼。”

79

史蒂夫回到佐拉的治疗室，巴基已经从躺椅上坐起来。

史蒂夫站在门口平复了下情绪，然后走向巴基。巴基的脸色看起来很好，嘴角还有一抹笑。

“我真的在大街上晕倒了吗？这也太蠢了。”

史蒂夫在他面前半蹲下，“还好。”

“刚刚外面是怎么回事？好像动静挺大？”

“他们总有一些事，可能得打官司吧。”

“……”

这件事巴基早晚要知道，史蒂夫决定坦白，“调查局怀疑九头蛇集团暗中搞一些手段，可能要查一查。”

巴基睁大眼睛，慢慢低下头，“哦。”

史蒂夫拉了拉他的手，小声问，“怎么了？”

“我也不知道，大概是睡得太沉，有点累。”

史蒂夫坐到他的身边，“嘿，到这儿来，巴基。”

他将巴基抱在怀里，“别担心，好吗，都会好起来的，我在这儿，我会陪着你的……”

tbc.


	24. Chapter 24

史蒂夫再次睁开眼睛的时候，巴基还睡着。

看看时间，才过去不足一个小时，佐拉说，这已经算长的了。

史蒂夫在巴基的额头上悄悄留下一个吻。

他对佐拉说，“待会巴基醒来的时候，我想卢金先生还是不要在场为好，他之前的害怕和抵触是有原因的。”

一束凌厉目光瞬间射向史蒂夫，皮尔斯完全有理由怀疑，这个人知道了什么。

实际上，布鲁斯和菲利普斯也是这样认为的，他们同时劝说皮尔斯先行离开，皮尔斯只好答应。

而史蒂夫后脚也跟着出了治疗室，布鲁斯帮着佐拉调整巴基的脑波频率，霍华德早就离开，菲利普斯在接到一个电话后也离开，留下科尔森监视情况，而托尼待在原处，这方面不是他的强项。

皮尔斯在走廊停下，转过身同史蒂夫对视，两个人似乎都在等对方说话。

然而没有，或者说史蒂夫只是在想用什么方法把皮尔斯揍一顿。他揪着皮尔斯的衣领，将他拖进每层楼都设在尽头的吸烟室里，狠狠在他的面门上砸了一只拳头。

皮尔斯哈哈大笑，“骑士自以为得到了王子的爱，就可以对抗国王了。”

史蒂夫双肩颤抖，指尖掐进掌心里，不再假装镇定。

“你不是国王，不再是了。”

皮尔斯摸了摸自己的面皮，确定它还完整。

“我想你还不明白到底发生了什么，对吗，你以为你在拯救他，其实不是，而且恰恰相反。”

“你会付出代价！”

“代价？那你呢，在这里殴打一位集团董事，仅仅是为了你在一个精神病人的脑子里看到的东西？”

“当然不是。”菲利普斯的声音在身后响起，他的身后还跟着尼克弗瑞和两名调查局探员。

“皮尔斯先生，如果你对罗杰斯先生的任何行为感到不满，都可以留在法院上说，我相信还有更多的东西等着你坦白。”

尼克上前揭掉了皮尔斯脸上的人造皮，对两名探员使了个眼色，其中一名走上前，将手铐铐在皮尔斯的手腕上。

“皮尔斯先生，你因集资诈骗、非法交易罪及冒用他人身份被捕，你有权保持沉默。你有权延请律师。如果你放弃行使这些权力，你所说的一切将成为呈堂证供。”

皮尔斯目光灼灼地盯着菲利普斯，好像盯着什么吃人的妖怪，咬牙切齿道，“你没有证据，切斯特，你捏造事实，陷害我，陷害阿列克……”又换成粗哑声线，哈哈笑起来：“你以为你得到了詹姆斯了吗？你说你要给他真实，可是你没有！”

他从史蒂夫身边走过，五官扭曲，满脸皱纹，“你没有！你毁了，现在他没有什么真实了，连回忆都……哈哈哈……你这个自私的魔鬼。”

史蒂夫回到佐拉的治疗室，巴基已经从躺椅上坐起来。

史蒂夫站在门口平复了下情绪，然后走向巴基。巴基的脸色看起来很好，嘴角还有一抹笑。

“我真的在大街上晕倒了吗？这也太蠢了。”

史蒂夫在他面前半蹲下，“还好。”

“刚刚外面是怎么回事？好像动静挺大？”

“他们总有一些事，可能得打官司吧。”

“……”

这件事巴基早晚要知道，史蒂夫决定坦白，“调查局怀疑九头蛇集团暗中搞一些手段，可能要查一查。”

巴基睁大眼睛，慢慢低下头，“哦。”

史蒂夫拉了拉他的手，小声问，“怎么了？”

“我也不知道，大概是睡得太沉，有点累。”

史蒂夫坐到他的身边，“嘿，到这儿来，巴基。”

他将巴基抱在怀里，“别担心，好吗，都会好起来的，我在这儿，我会陪着你的……”

两个月后，九头蛇集团宣布破产，下属公司全部解散清算，算是近20年来最大规模的经济案件。而除却这些，最令大众开眼界的是皮尔斯自导自演分饰两角，简直比历史上任何一部悬疑电影都要精彩，按照陪审团的意见，他被判处十五年以上有期徒刑，且被转进州立精神病院进行监视。

菲利普斯为海德拉大学注资，联合董事会重新任命安德森为校长。

巴基离开了海德拉，没有告诉史蒂夫，也没有告诉任何人要去哪。娜塔莎猜测他可能是为自己做了一个假身份（他擅长这个）才会消失得这么彻底，劝解史蒂夫不要再做无畏的努力。

根据尼克在调查局的朋友表示，巴恩斯最后一次出现的地点是监狱，他去看过皮尔斯一次，有过5分钟的谈话。

史蒂夫拒绝了佩吉的邀约，选择留在海德拉，在卡波夫导师的身边继续深造，随着作品的高知名度和网络走红，他被国家级艺术协会看中，作品分别在Lisson画廊、Lehmann画廊、芝加哥艺术博物馆、库珀-休伊特国立设计博物馆展出。不出三年，史蒂夫罗杰斯成为全国知名的现代年轻艺术家。

他的每一次画展，其中必定有至少一张是以巴基为原型创作的，如果巴基在地球上某个地方，也能看到这些画，他希望他知道，地球上有另外一个人在思念他、等待他。

后来他将这些作品合成一个画册，名为《冬日战士》系列。

第二年的时候，山姆威尔逊从加利福尼亚回来看望老朋友，问史蒂夫是否有巴恩斯的消息。

第三年，娜塔莎开始帮史蒂夫介绍姑娘。

第四年，史蒂夫暂时关闭工作室，离开了海德拉，去了拉斯维加斯、巴黎、弗洛伦萨、北京、柏林等很多城市。巴基还是没有消息。

第五年，他搬家到纽约，创作《入梦意识流》系列。

28岁的史蒂夫两鬓过早地添了几根白发，女孩们称这是成熟的韵味，英俊不减反增。

第六年，他再次去看望皮尔斯，而皮尔斯还是什么都不肯告诉他。

六年来他第一次醉酒睡在外面，被人当作酒鬼扔了出去。

史蒂夫接到巴黎国际艺术博览会的邀请担任评委会成员，他的几幅经典作品也会在梅格画廊进行展览，其中有一幅将在最后一天进行慈善拍卖。

当销售部告知最终那幅画以130万美金的价格成交时，史蒂夫差点惊掉下巴，下意识追问买主，助理先生说他没留下名字，是位帅气的先生。

史蒂夫没命地往拍卖会赶，希望他还没走。

这是不可能的这是不可能的……他一边跑一边反复告诫自己，要做好坏的打算，虽然他做梦都希望这位神秘的先生就是他心心念念的那个人。

他如疾风一般穿过大厅，直奔电梯，上去发现展厅已经空了，有几名工人在做清理。“罗杰斯先生，需要什么吗？”其中一个问道。

史蒂夫摇头，脑门上冒出几粒汗珠，略微平复一下心情，默默退出了展厅，他觉得自己一定是疯了，毫无征兆地把巴基硬往一个陌生人身上套。

他已经走了不是吗，六年了，音讯全无的他会突然回来买自己的画？史蒂夫快要被自己蠢哭了。

此时，一位穿着黑色西装的年轻男士正坐在一楼里侧的休闲椅上，在看到他垂头丧气地从电梯间出来时迎上去，“罗杰斯先生，你在找我吗？”

那声音庄重中带着一点俏皮，还有令他魂牵梦萦的可爱的声线。

史蒂夫猛地抬头，又立马愣住。

站在他面前的、笑意盈盈的这个人，不是就巴基吗。

后来每当史蒂夫试图回想起跟巴基重逢那天究竟发生什么事的时候，脑子里就会变成一团乱麻，因为当时到底在想什么他自己也理不清，只觉得那一瞬间好像全世界的想法都一股脑倒进了他可怜的脑袋瓜，从宇宙大爆炸到六维空间，从人类起源到核战争——他失忆也是正常的。巴基告诉他他那时哭了，他说没有。

而实际情况是他足足盯了巴基有半刻钟，直到把他身上的所有细节都观察遍，发现了所有跟从前相同的部分和六年后发生改变的部分；然后他把巴基狠狠箍进怀里，差点没闷死。

巴基说，如果不是我的肺活量足够大，而且力气也足够大的话，估计史蒂夫现在就得打光棍了。

然后他用一种巴基从来没听过的音调说话，好像喉咙被砂纸磨过似的，粗哑又难听，再加上他脖子上方的空气滚烫滚烫的，足以证明史蒂夫在那时哭了。

史蒂夫的回答是将他困在卧室出不来。

巴基跑到窗户边，威胁史蒂夫，“除非我死。”

史蒂夫无所畏惧，“那你是选择从窗户跳下去因为没穿衣服被街坊笑死，还是选择回到床上醉生梦死？”

巴基只是来巴黎做商务代理，他的客户在这，但还有别的客户分布在不同国家和城市。史蒂夫说什么也不让巴基再离开身边，于是巴基去哪他就跟着去哪，活脱一只大型黏人金毛犬。

柏林某家旅馆里，巴基严肃地看着史蒂夫，“我必须要跟你谈谈。”

史蒂夫立刻停下手里的活，“我也觉得。”

“我没法再这么下去了。”

“我也是。”

“这件事情很严重，史蒂夫，我想我得先辞职一段时间。”

“我已经想了很久了，实际上很久之前就想好了，可一直没告诉你。”

“你必须承担起责任。”

“是的，巴基，我会承担责任……”

史蒂夫顺着巴基的话接下去而终于觉得不太对劲，他们说的是同一件事吗？

“巴基，你在说什么……？”

“傻瓜史蒂夫，你难道没发现……”巴基低下头，“我已经、已经两个月，没有，呃……”

一股气血随着巴基的话语从史蒂夫的四肢翻涌上来，他的脸色由白转红，差点从椅子上摔下来，他想大喊，想放声高歌：

“耶稣基督啊，我的上帝，我的老天爷……我发现了！我是说，哦，我应该早点知道的，巴基，我……”

巴基不得不伸手堵住他的嘴巴，不然楼下会投诉的。

史蒂夫将巴基小心地搂进怀里，温柔而谨慎地、带着虔诚和神圣地，亲吻巴基的嘴唇。

“所以呢，你刚才想说什么？”巴基问。

史蒂夫于是慌慌张张地把手伸进口袋——他的手在哆嗦——拿出一枚戒指套在巴基左手的无名指上。

全文完


End file.
